La debilidad de Hitsugaya
by Xiwy
Summary: Tsuki Niwa, oficial de la primera división, deberá de enfrentarse a sus errores sucedidos hace diez años, pero esta vez, no estará sola. Feliz cumple, T-chan. **Toushiro X OC**
1. La shinigami sustituta

La debilidad de Hitsugaya

**Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, excepto Tsuki Niwa n///n**

**Todos pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La shinigami sustituta**

En el cuartel de la décima división, el capitán rellenaba el papeleo mientras su teniente se removía en el sofá, aparentemente por la fiebre. De pronto, alguien habló tras la puerta.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, soy Sakana Kami, miembro de la primera división. Tengo un mensaje para usted.-dijo el shinigami. El joven capitán arqueó una ceja.

-Adelante.

Sakana abrió la puerta.

-Gracias, señor. El Comandante General Yamamoto le ha invocado para una reunión de inmediato.

-¿Una reunión de capitanes?

-No, señor. Sólo le ha llamado a usted.

Toushiro lo miró confundido. Finalmente se levantó de su asiento, dejando todo el papeleo en la mesa.

-Matsumoto,- llamó a su subcapitana, que estaba echada en el sofá.- termina de rellenar los informes.

-Mph…-ella se revolvió en el asiento- jo… capitán, no sea malo. No me apetece para nada hacerlo…

El peliblanco iba a salir por la puerta, cuando se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

-Volveré dentro de un rato…- se giró hacia ella.- Espero que para entonces esté terminado.

Rangiku miró sorprendida a su capitán. La miraba fríamente, además la temperatura de la estancia comenzó a bajar considerablemente.

-¡Por supuesto, capitán!- se levantó de pronto la pelirroja, saludando al estilo militar.- Para cuando usted haya venido, estará terminado.- respondió energéticamente.

Toushiro siguió su camino, esbozando una media sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y el capitán de la décima entró en el cuartel de la primera división. Al fondo se encontraba el Comandante General, que lo esperaba sentado apoyando su bastón en el suelo.

-Se presenta el capitán Hitsugaya, de la décima división.- dijo Sakana. Luego, se retiró dejando solos a ambos capitanes. Tras un breve momento de silencio, Yamamoto comenzó a hablar.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, debido a que la teniente Matsumoto no se encuentra en condiciones para realizar la misión, he decidido mandarle un sustituto. No se preocupe… estará a la altura…Niwa, preséntese a su nuevo superior.

De nuevo, las puertas se abrieron, y una chica de pelo largo y violeta recogido en una alta coleta, entró en la estancia. Toushiro se giró a verla. La mirada indiferente y fría del capitán no mostraba interés alguno, no obstante, al joven le sonaba de haber visto su cara en algún lado…

La chica desvió su mirada ambarina hacia el peliblanco, que la miraba con unos profundos ojos turquesa, que parecían querer escudriñar hasta la última parte de su ser. Al principio, se sorprendió porque su capitán era un chico de su altura poco más mayor que ella, sin embargo, no quiso darle importancia.

-Mi nombre es Tsuki Niwa, de la primera división.- se presentó, haciendo una leve inclinación. Su voz era juvenil, aunque no se parecía en nada a Hinamori.

-¿De la primera división?

-Así es.- intervino Yamamoto.-Le envío a una de mis oficiales para que sustituyan a la teniente Matsumoto. Es joven, pero tiene capacidad. Y sabe valerse por sí misma. Eso no le resultará extraño, ¿verdad, capitán Hitsugaya?

Al joven peliblanco le resultó extraña aquella pregunta. Sin embargo, la respondió de inmediato.

-En absoluto, comandante.

-Bien. Niwa, él es Toushiro Hitsugaya, capitán de la décima división. A partir de ahora, estarás bajo sus órdenes, hasta que la teniente Matsumoto se recupere.

-Sí, señor.

El comandante asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora, os explicaré la misión.

Ambos shinigamis miraron atentos a su superior, dispuestos a recibir toda la información.

-La misión consistirá en ir al mundo humano para rescatar a dos shinigamis atrapados en una montaña por unos hollows. No pueden volver porque no pueden dejar que los hollows se escapen, pero tampoco son lo suficientemente fuertes como para acabar con todos. Si atacan a alguno, se les echarán todos encima. De modo que debéis ocuparos vosotros de los hollows y traer a vuestros compañeros,- abrió los ojos y arqueó una ceja- a ser posible, con vida.

Tsuki frunció el ceño.

-¿Habéis comprendido?

-Sí, capitán.- dijeron ambos.

-Bien, partiréis en dos horas. Preparaos para entonces. Podéis retiraros.

Ambos se dieron media vuelta y salieron de la estancia en silencio.

-Nos veremos en el portal en dos horas.- la voz de Toushiro mostraba indiferencia.

-Allí estaré, capitán.- sorprendentemente, la suya también. Su superior arqueó una ceja ante su tono de voz, pero no dijo nada. Sin más que decir, Niwa le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, dejando al peliblanco solo.

Hitsugaya fue a su oficina y observó que Rangiku no estaba allí. Se dirigió a su mesa y vio los informes tal y como los había dejado.

-¿Matsumoto?- pero no hubo respuesta.- Por tu bien, espero que estés descansando.

Tsuki contemplaba el cielo sentada en un tejado. Estaba atardeciendo. Cerró los ojos. Hacía mucho que no iba al mundo humano. Sólo un par de veces después de aquello…

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos recuerdos. Todo iba a salir bien. Ir al mundo humano, matar a unos cuantos hollows, rescatar a los dos shinigamis, y volver. Sencillo, al menos, aparentemente.

"_Traer a vuestros compañeros… a ser posible, con vida."_

Abrazó sus rodillas. Eso le había dolido. El capitán Yamamoto sabía perfectamente cuánto le constó superarlo, y aun así, lo dijo como si nada. Él confiaba en ella y sabía que podría hacer la misión sin problemas. Pero esto… prefería trabajar sola.

Ocultó la cabeza entre sus piernas y apretó los dientes. De pronto, se levantó decidida, apretó los puños y alzó la cabeza.

-Si piensa que no soy capaz de hacerlo, se equivoca. Voy a ir y traeré de vuelta a esos shinigamis vivitos y coleando. Y entonces, reconocerá que se equivocaba. Ya verá…

-Ya verá, ¿quién?

-¿Eh?- la chica dio un bote y perdió el equilibrio, pero un brazo la sujetó y evitó que cayese.

-¿Te he asustado?- dijo una mujer, riendo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿No sabes que está mal ir espiando a la gente?- replicó la chica.

-¡No te pongas así, encima de que te he salvado!- contestó la pelirroja.- Me recuerdas a mi capitán.

-Si no me hubieras asustado, no me tendrías que haber salvado.- apuntó Tsuki.- ¿Y quién diablos es tu capitán?

La mujer dejó de fruncir el ceño y la miró con cara sonriente.

-Mi capitán es el más frío de todos, pero en el fondo sé que es tierno y que tiene su pequeño corazoncito. Aunque siempre se está quejando por todo lo que hago.- añadió, con cara de niña buena.

-¿Por qué será?- murmuró Tsuki.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-¡No, no! ¡Qué va!- mintió la chica.- Oye, ¿y qué querías?

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! Sólo pasaba por aquí y te he visto en el tejado. Y como no me sonaba tu cara, te iba a preguntar si eras nueva.- añadió, sonriente- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Tsuki Niwa. Y no soy nueva, soy oficial de la primera división.

-¿Eh? ¿De la primera división? ¡Vaya! ¡Estás a las órdenes del viejo!

-¿Viejo?- una imagen cruzó la mente de Tsuki. El imponente comandante Yamamoto, tomando té tranquilamente, en unos jardines con flores, acompañado de su bastón. De pronto, soltó una carcajada. -¡Sí que lo es!- la joven se llevó la mano a la boca para intentar frenar el impulso de reírse de su superior. La pelirroja la miró extrañada. ¿Hace cuánto que no se reía esa chica? Aún así, sonrió al ver que le seguía la corriente.

-Me caes bien.- dijo, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda- Mi nombre es Rangiku Matsumoto. ¡Te invito a una ronda de sake!

-¿Eh? Gracias, pero no bebo.- contestó la joven, secándose una lágrima.- Además, debo marcharme ya. Tengo una misión en el mundo humano. Ha sido un placer, Matsumoto.

-Por favor, Rangiku, para los amigos.- contestó, con un guiño.

-Rangiku.- repitió- Nos vemos.

Tsuki bajó del tejado.

"_Para los amigos"_

-¡Muy bien! ¡No te olvides de nuestra ronda de sake cuando vuelvas!- insistió, diciendo adiós con la mano.

Tsuki la miró interrogante. ¿Qué parte de "no bebo", no había comprendido?

La joven de pelo violeta alzó la mano correspondiéndole el saludo, y se marchó corriendo hacia el portal que la llevaría al mundo humano.

Hitsugaya esperaba junto con otros dos shinigamis, cuando llegó Tsuki.

-¿Estás lista, Niwa?- preguntó el joven peliblanco.

-Sí, capitán.

El joven hizo un ademán con la cabeza y los shinigamis abrieron el portal. Tsuki apartó la mirada. Toushiro la miró fugazmente.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí.- contestó ella, mirando al frente con decisión.

-Se ha conectado con el mundo humano. Pueden pasar.- dijo uno de los shinigamis.

Con un último suspiro por parte de la chica, ambos jóvenes entraron con el propósito de completar la misión.

**N.A.:**

**Al fin lo subí!!! n.n **

**Gracias por el apoyo y las opiniones, gente!!**

**Tardaré un poco en actualizar porque me tengo que preparar los exámenes, pero intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. **

**Feliz cumple, Taicho!!! n.n**

**Y Felices fiestas!!!.... y vacaciones para los que las tengan n.n **

**Nos leemos!!**


	2. Misión I

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Tite Kubo.  
**

**Sólo Tsuki y Shiki. **

**-------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Misión I**

La luz los cegó por un momento. Los jóvenes shinigamis aparecieron en mitad de un bosque, sin nadie más a su alrededor. Tsuki observó, justo en frente, una pared rocosa entre los árboles.

-Empecemos a buscar.- dijo Toushiro.

-Vale.

Iban a comenzar a correr, cuando sintieron un reiatsu conocido. Era el de un hollow.

-¿De dónde viene?- preguntó Tsuki.

-De ahí.- dijo el peliblanco, señalando una cueva en la roca.

Se acercaron a ella cuando, de pronto, un pequeño hollow salió de los arbustos y se los quedó mirando. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron quietos, sorprendidos ante la repentina aparición.

-A por él.- ordenó Hitsugaya, desenvainando su zampakuto. Niwa lo imitó, encarando al monstruito.

Al verlos sacar las espadas, el hollow corrió hacia la cueva. Los shinigamis fueron tras él, pero sin darle alcance, de modo que el hollow consiguió meterse dentro. Ambos se pararon frente a la entrada.

-Aquí el reiatsu es más fuerte. Supongo que habrá más dentro.- comentó Toushiro.

-Puede que también estén los shinigamis.- inquirió ella.

-Puede. Venga, entremos.

Tsuki asintió y los dos entraron, espada en mano.

La luz que entraba del exterior de la cueva fue desapareciendo con forme se adentraban en ella. Sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, cuando se percataron de que había luz proveniente del interior.

-¿Serán los otros shinigamis?- preguntó Tsuki.

-Es posible. Pero oiríamos jaleo si los hubiesen descubierto.- respondió Toushiro.

-¿Entonces, de dónde vendrá esa luz?

-Eso vamos a averiguar.

Continuaron su camino sin dar con el pequeño hollow, hasta que llegaron a un claro donde sintieron el reiatsu más fuerte. Allí era todo más visible, y un polvo anaranjado se desplazaba por toda la cueva. Tsuki lo observaba. Atrapó uno con la mano. Era cálido y brillante.

-Parece que esto es lo que hace que se ilumine la cueva.- comentó la chica. Toushiro se acercó a ella y observó la chispita que sostenía en su mano. Emitía una extraña luz. -¿Pero qué será lo que lo provoca?

Un polvillo se posó en la nariz de Hitsugaya. Tsuki sonrió.

-Es… cálido.- dijo él, cogiéndolo con los dedos. Venga, sigamos.

Cuando se encontraron en el centro, algo comenzó a moverse en las sombras.

De pronto, cinco hollows, mucho más grandes que el que perseguían, los rodearon. Ambos shinigamis se pusieron en posición de ataque y se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Los hollows rugían mientras las espadas los cortaban por la mitad.

-¿Qué diablos era esto? ¿Una emboscada?- dijo el capitán, pensando en voz alta.

-¿Nos estaban esperando?

-No lo sé. Quizás el pequeño de antes los haya alertado.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- se oyó una voz. Ambos jóvenes se miraron.

-Shhhh… no grites, pueden oírte.- dijo otra.

-Estoy seguro de que he oído a alguien hablar.

-Te lo habrás imaginado.

Capitán y oficial siguieron el sonido de las voces hasta toparse con una grieta en la roca.

-Me temo que no se lo han imaginado.-dijo de pronto Hitsugaya, alzando la espada.- Salgan ahora mismo.

Temblorosas, dos cabezas se asomaron por la grieta, dispuestas a retirarse al menor indicio de peligro.

-¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó uno.- Un momento. ¡Sois shinigamis! ¡Y tú eres un capitán!- dijo, al reconocer las ropas y el haori del peliblanco.

-¡Al fin! ¡Estamos salvados!

-Esto ha sido un infierno. Por favor, llevadnos de vuelta a casa.

-Pero, ¿y los hollows? ¿No hay más?- intervino la chica.

-¿Hollows? Nosotros pensábamos que acabaríamos con ellos. Pero no fue así…

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Tsuki.

-No paraban de aparecer. Cada vez que acabábamos con uno aparecían dos más.

-¿Y qué hicisteis?- dijo ella, intrigada.

-Matamos a los que pudimos, y en cuanto dejaron de aparecer, nos retiramos a un lugar seguro.

-Vamos, que huyeron en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad.- murmuró Toushiro.

-¡Capitán!- se quejó Tsuki.

-¿Qué?- dijo secamente.

-Llevan encerrados casi un día. No sea tan duro con ellos.-los defendió Tsuki.

-Tsk… y tú no seas tan blanda, Niwa.

La chica frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia los shinigamis, ayudándolos a salir de la grieta.

-¿Estáis heridos?

-No es nada, pero nuestro…

No pudo terminar la frase. Unos rugidos comenzaron a resonar en la cueva. Los jóvenes shinigamis sacaron de nuevo sus katanas y observaron cómo decenas de hollows aparecían por las paredes.

-Capitán…

-Lo sé. Sácalos de aquí. Yo abriré paso.

-Bien. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

-¡Esperen un momento…!- comenzó a decir uno. Pero nadie lo oyó. Los hollows comenzaron a descender y a abalanzarse sobre ellos. Toushiro blandió la espada y murmuró su nombre, activando su shikai.

-¡Cabalga los cielos helados, Hyôrinmaru!

A la orden de su dueño, un enorme dragón de hielo salió de la zanpakutô, arremetiendo contra varios hollows. Tsuki tomó a ambos shinigamis y los guió hacia la salida, apartándolos de la batalla. Intentó que los hollows no se percataran de ellos, pero fue inútil. Había demasiados. Varios de ellos los rodearon y les bloquearon el camino hacia la salida.

-¡Niwa! ¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Salid de una vez!- gritó Toushiro, mientras esquivaba a dos hollows.

-Tsk… qué fácil es decirlo…- murmuró la chica. Cogió su espada y encaró a los vacíos mientras protegía a los otros shinigamis.- Fluye, Tsumetai Umi.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar el shikai, cuando unas gotas de agua comenzaron a salir de la espada. Los monstruos gruñían mientras se preparaban para saltarles encima.

-¡Os abriré camino!- les indicó ella. Los shinigamis asintieron y se prepararon para correr en cuanto ella atacara. La chica saltó y, alzando la zampakutô, creó una enorme ráfaga de agua, que hizo llevarse por delante a más de un hollow. - ¡Kujira no Namida!

Los shinigamis vieron su oportunidad y tomaron el camino que ella les había dejado libre. Viendo que no tenían problema para pasar, la joven llamó a su superior.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!

La chica lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándose con numerosos bloques de hielo que cubrían las paredes de la cueva. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la baja temperatura en la que se encontraban. Por fin observó al joven que combatía contra los hollows. El chico se rodeó para preguntarle qué ocurría, cuando un vacío pasó por su lado, hiriéndole. Lo había visto, pero no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo bien. Se retiró del campo de batalla, junto a Tsuki.

-¿Qué diablos ocurre?

-Le han herido, lo siento… Tenemos vía libre. Saquemos a nuestros compañeros y ya nos encargaremos de los hollows.

-Oye… ¿Quién es el capitán aquí?

-Disculpe… pero es lo que veo más apropiado, además le han herido.

-No tiene importancia. ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

-Pues… estaban a mi lado hace un momento.

-¿Los has perdido de vista?- contestó Toushiro, alterado.

-¡Sólo cinco segundos!- respondió ella, nerviosa.

-¡Idiota!

Los hollows comenzaron a rodearlos y la chica se giró hacia la salida. Distinguió perfectamente a dos figuras retrocediendo y encarando a los vacíos.

-¡Capitán, ahí están!

-Bien ¡Venga, salgamos de aquí!

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia los shinigamis mientras se abrían paso entre los hollows. Llegaron a donde estaban sus compañeros y los cuatro corrieron hacia la salida.

-Bien, ahora volveremos. Debemos de informar al comandante de todo esto.- dijo Toushiro.

-Esperen. Esperen, por favor.- dijo uno, alterado.- No podemos marcharnos aún.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó el joven.

-Porque nuestro compañero aún está dentro.

-¿Cómo? Pero, ¿no erais dos?

-Así es, señor. Pero encontramos a un shinigami atrapado y decidimos ayudarlo. Pero… pronto fuimos nosotros los que necesitamos ayuda. Comenzaron a llegar más y más hollows, hasta que no tuvimos otra que escapar.

Toushiro se llevó una mano a la cabeza, asimilando la información recibida, pensando cómo demonios volverían a meterse en aquella maldita cueva.

-Ha sido culpa mía… debí haberlos escuchado.- dijo Tsuki.

-De acuerdo, vamos a… ¡Niwa! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Es una orden!

Pero la chica no se detuvo. El joven capitán miró horrorizado cómo su compañera se adentraba sola en la cueva.

Los rugidos resonaban en las paredes rocosas. La chica se asomó al claro donde habían combatido antes, pero ni rastro de ellos. Cautelosa, Tsuki se deslizó, ocultando su reiatsu y procurando no ser vista, por las sombras. Llegó a la grieta donde habían encontrado a los shinigamis y se coló en ella. Al fondo, distinguió una figura sentada en el suelo, malherida. El tercer shinigami que debían de rescatar. La chica se acercó despacio a él.

-Eh. Oye, ¿estás bien?

El hombre abrió los ojos pesadamente. Se encontró con una joven de pelo violeta y ojos ambarinos, que lo miraban dulcemente.

-¿Q-quién eres?

-Tranquilo, mi nombre es Tsuki. Voy a sacarte de aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Enderezó al shinigami y pasó un brazo por su hombro, sirviéndole de apoyo.

-Gracias, Tsuki. Soy Shiki Raion. Pero, ¿vienes sola?

-No. He venido con mi capitán. Ya hemos sacado a tus compañeros, solo faltabas tú.

-Mis compañeros… ¿están bien?

-Sí, tranquilo. Están a salvo.

Salieron de la grieta, despacio, y con sigilo, comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la salida. No tardaron en aparecer de nuevo hollows. La chica colocó detrás al shinigami y desenvainó su katana.

-¿Puedes andar?

-Creo que sí.

-Bien. Ve hacia la salida. Está por allí.- la señaló con la cabeza.- Mi capitán estará esperando. Yo los distraeré.

El shinigami obedeció y, apoyándose en la pared, comenzó a caminar deprisa hacia la salida. Tsuki activó su shikai y empezó a luchar contra los hollows. Echó un vistazo rápido para ver dónde se encontraba el shinigami y observó que dos hollows se dirigían hacia él. Golpeando a uno, se apoyó en su cabeza y dio media vuelta, acercándose a los hollows que iban a saltar encima del protegido. Rugiendo, los vacíos abrieron sus bocas, listos para atacar al hombre, cuando algo los cortó por la mitad y la joven se puso en medio.

-Sigue avanzando, no te pares.

-G-gracias, Tsuki.

La joven sonrió.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré.

En ese momento, varios hollows amenazaban con saltarle encima, gruñendo. La chica los miró fijamente. Se impulsó y corrió hacia ellos. Dio un salto y los cortó de un tajo. En la caída, Tsuki vio en un saliente, una figura que no era la de un hollow. Agudizó la vista, y observó a un hombre alto y en forma. No pudo verle la cara, pues se giró en ese instante.

La chica cayó al suelo en cuclillas y alzó la mirada. El hombre ya no estaba allí.

-¡Tsuki, cuidado!

La joven se dio la vuelta y un hollow estaba por echársele encima. En ese instante, algo afilado traspasó al hollow, partiéndolo con toda facilidad.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo, Niwa?

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!

-Se suponía que habías entrado para rescatar al shinigami ¿Qué puñetas haces mirando para otro lado?

-Esto… yo…

-Vale, olvídalo. Salgamos de aquí de una maldita vez.

-Espere, capitán.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-No estamos solos en la cueva.

Toushiro observó a los hollows que los rodeaban.

-No, eso ya puedo verlo yo.

-No, no lo entiende. Me refiero a que hay alguien más aquí.

-¿Otro shinigami?

-No lo sé. Era un hombre. Pero en cuanto me ha visto se ha ido.

-¿No te lo habrás imaginado?

-No. Estoy segura de que lo he visto. De verdad, créame.

-Vale, vale. Te creo. Pero no podemos adentrarnos de nuevo en la cueva. Hay que sacar a este de aquí como sea.

-¿Cómo sea?

-Sí, como sea.- contestó el capitán, algo irritado.

-Vale. Entonces, corra.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo una idea.- dijo ella, sonriendo de medio lado.- Coja al shinigami y váyanse de aquí.

-¿Qué diablos vas a hacer?

-Inundarlo todo.

Toushiro no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Y cómo saldrás tú de aquí, genio?

-Ya me las apañaré. Váyase. Ahora.

-No puedo dejar que lo hagas sola. No por otra cosa, sino porque no puedo dejar que mi teniente se ahogue.

-Sé cuidar de mí misma.- dijo en un tono borde.

Toushiro sabía que era inútil discutir con ella. Acabó por asentir y dejarlo en sus manos. Tomó al shinigami y se giró hacia su compañera, que empuñaba la espada.

-Quiero que vuelvas viva, es una orden.

-Confíe en mí por una vez, capitán. Cumpliré esa orden.

El peliblanco, no muy convencido, se fue corriendo, y en tres shumpo salió de la cueva.

Tsuki comenzó a transformar la humedad en agua líquida, ayudándose por su energía. La chica corrió hacia una pared de la cueva, saltando hasta un saliente, mientras los hollows la perseguían.

-¡Okii umi!

A su orden, una gran masa de agua se concentró a su alrededor, formando después una ola gigantesca, dirigida hacia los hollows. La cueva se inundó por completo, teniendo como desagüe, la misma salida.

Montados en un saliente de la montaña, Toushiro y los otros tres shinigamis miraban atentos la entrada de la cueva, por la que debía de salir Tsuki. De pronto, un chorro de agua a presión, seguido de un estruendo, los sorprendió.

-¿Dónde está Tsuki?- preguntó Shiki.

-Aún no ha salido.- respondió Hitsugaya.

Los cuatro miraban atentos la entrada, cuando alguien se acercó por detrás y se puso a mirar también.

-¿Qué miráis con tanto interés?

-Nuestra compañera tiene que salir por ahí.- dijo uno.

-Ah. Pues yo creo que podéis quedaros ahí esperando toda la vida.

-¿Y eso por qué?- dijo otro, sin mirar.

-Pues por que ya he salido por otro lado.-respondió Tsuki.

-¿Cómo?- Toushiro se giró, sorprendido. Fue el primero en percatarse de que estaban hablando con la teniente.- ¿Cuándo has salido? ¿Y por dónde?

-Ahora mismo. Y por ahí.- respondió, señalando con el pulgar una grieta bastante grande en la roca, justo detrás de ellos.

-¿Y los hollows?- preguntó el capitán.

-Bah. Ha sido muy fácil. Todos de un solo golpe.-respondió la chica, orgullosa.

-Bien. Parece que hemos terminado la misión. A propósito, ¿visteis a alguien más en la cueva?- preguntó el peliblanco, dirigiéndose a los tres shinigamis rescatados.

-Esto…- los shinigamis se miraron entre ellos.- No, no hemos visto nada. ¿Es que había alguien más?

-Mi compañera cree que ha visto a alguien más. Pero que en cuanto la vio, huyó.

-Es posible que se lo haya imaginado.

-Eso he pensado yo.- contestó Hitsugaya.

-¡No me lo he imaginado!- protestó Tsuki.- ¡Estaba ahí de verdad!

-Tranquila, mujer.- respondió el peliblanco.- Además, aunque estuviera ahí de verdad, lo habrías ahogado. La cueva se ha inundado por completo, ¿recuerdas?

La chica suspiró, resignada. Tenía razón.

-Es posible que sea…-comenzó a decir Shiki. Todos se giraron hacia él para escucharle, cuando éste tosió fuertemente, echando sangre.

-Tranquilo, no te esfuerces.- le dijo Tsuki.- Ahora te llevaremos de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas. Cuando te recuperes, nos contarás lo que te ocurrió, ¿vale?

-Bueno, aquí ya no hay nada que hacer. Volvamos a casa.- dijo finalmente Toushiro.

El capitán de la décima abrió un portal, del que salieron cinco mariposas negras. Los cinco shinigamis se encaminaron hacia la luz que les llevaría de vuelta a su mundo.

Una figura observaba cómo los shinigamis entraban en el portal y desaparecían, apretando los dientes, furiosa.

* * *

**NA: **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n y que no se hayan aburrido con la pelea con los hollows. **

**Intento que la personalidad de Toushiro no se me desvíe demasiado. **

**Hasta el próximo cap!!**


	3. Apoyo

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. **

**---------------  
**

**Apoyo**

La capitana Unohana se encontraba en la enfermería atendiendo a unos shinigamis heridos, cuando el capitán de la décima y su teniente entraron en la estancia, seguidos de tres shinigamis más.

-Capitana Unohana.- dijo Toushiro.

-Oh, capitán Hitsugaya.

-Mi teniente y yo acabamos de venir de una misión y me gustaría que curaran a estos shinigamis, por favor. Llevan mucho tiempo combatiendo.

-Claro, sin ningún problema, capitán.- contestó ella, tranquilamente.- Pero, veo que a usted también debo de atenderle.

-¿Yo?- preguntó, extrañado.

-Sí, capitán. Tiene una pequeña herida en el hombro.

-Ah, esto.-afirmó, señalándose la herida.- No es nada. Uno de ellos está más grave.

-Capitán, grave o no, es mi obligación como médico echarle un vistazo.- su rostro se tornó severo.- Así que, siéntese en la camilla.

Toushiro se quedó estático.

-V-vale, capitana.

Tsuki rió por lo bajo. Unohana se giró hacia ella y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Y usted, señorita? ¿También tengo que pedirle que se siente en la camilla?

-No gracias, ya me siento yo.- contestó ella, sonriendo.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en dos camillas paralelas. Unohana pidió a su teniente Isane que se llevara a otra habitación a los tres shinigamis y los atendiera.

Toushiro se quitó su haori y se deslizó un poco el traje de shinigami para dejar ver su herida en el hombro.

-Capitana,- comenzó a decir Hitsugaya.- ¿cómo se encuentra Matsumoto?

-La teniente Matsumoto se encuentra un poco débil. Le he pedido que deje el sake por un tiempo, pero no creo que me haga caso. De todas formas, no es muy grave, aunque no estaría mal que descansara un poco más.

Tsuki, que no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación, le sonó mucho aquél nombre. Pero, en cuanto Unohana nombró la palabra "sake", enseguida se acordó de su conversación con la pelirroja.

¿De verdad estaba enferma? Pues se la veía de lo más animada.

Prefirió no hablar de ella. Conocía poco al capitán de la décima, pero no le costaba mucho imaginarse cómo sería él cuando estuviese enfadado, y no quería que la pobre Matsumoto pasara un mal trago por chivata.

Decidió no meterse en asuntos ajenos.

-Bueno. Esto ya está, capitán.

-Gracias. Niwa, te espero fuera. Hay que ir de inmediato a hablar con el comandante.

-Vale.

Dicho esto, el capitán se puso su haori y se encaminó hacia la puerta, cogiendo su katana que había dejado en la camilla. Dejó la puerta abierta y salió de la habitación, apoyándose en la pared.

-Así que has sustituido a la teniente Matsumoto y has ido al mundo humano, ¿no?

-Vaya. Las noticias vuelan.- contestó Tsuki.

-Me mantengo informada, eso es todo. Parece que te has raspado un poco el costado. -comentó la capitana. Había echado una cortina para poder desnudar a la teniente.- No parece una herida de hollow. ¿Dónde habéis estado?

-En una cueva, cerca de un bosque. ¡Au!

-No seas quejica, es un rasguñito de nada.

-Oye, Unohana.

-¿Si?

-¿Conoces mucho al capitán Hitsugaya?

-No, no demasiado. ¿Por qué?

-Es que parece un poco…

-¿Un poco…?

-Cascarrabias.

La capitana de la cuarta división dejó de atender la herida de su amiga y la miró sorprendida. De pronto, soltó una carcajada.

-Sí que eres directa, pequeña. Pero eso todo el mundo lo sabe. –contestó ella, riéndose.

Hitsugaya, que se encontraba en el pasillo, comenzó a sentir un leve cosquilleo en la nariz. Sin poder evitarlo, estornudó.

-Caray ¿Quién rayos estará hablando de mí?

**-**

-Vale, esto ya está. Iré a ver a los compañeros que habéis traído de vuelta.- dijo Unohana, sonriente.- Tsuki, si el comandante Yamamoto te ha elegido como teniente para la décima división, ¿no significará que confía en ti?

Tsuki agachó la cabeza.

-Es posible. En realidad, no sé muy bien por qué perdió su confianza en mí. Todos alguna vez fracasan en su misión, ¿no?

-Sí, siempre hay una primera vez. Te puedo asegurar que todos los capitanes han cometido alguna vez algún fallo. Incluso el mismo comandante. Fíjate cuando los ryoka vinieron por primera vez a la Sociedad de Almas. Si no llega a venir Kurosaki a salvar a la joven Kuchiki, habría cometido un error muy grave. Por eso les estamos agradecidos. Tsuki,- dijo sonriente.- no te preocupes, seguro que algún día lo entenderá.

Unohana se dispuso a irse cuando Tsuki la llamó.

-Capitana, gracias.

La mujer se giró esbozando una sonrisa.

-Somos amigas, ¿no?

Dicho esto, se marchó. Tsuki se quedó mirando el lugar por el que Unohana se había marchado, sorprendida de su última frase.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, ya he terminado con su teniente. Sus heridas no eran muy graves. Voy a atender a los shinigamis que habéis rescatado.

-Gracias, capitana Unohana.

El chico se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación mientras su médico se alejaba.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto esta chica?

Toushiro se asomó a la puerta, buscando a Tsuki sin éxito. De pronto, halló la figura de una mujer tras una cortina, vistiéndose. El chico se quedó estático, contemplando la figura. Al instante se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba. Sonrojado, sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Al momento, Tsuki salió de la estancia, colocándose su zampakutô.

-¿Capitán Hitsugaya?

Observó al chico de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared, con el ceño fruncido y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien. – Contestó él, sin mirarla.-Vamos.

-Vale.

Capitán y oficial se encaminaron al cuartel de la primera división, para informar al comandante Yamamoto de lo sucedido en la misión.

-Capitán. –dijo de pronto la chica.

-¿Mmm?

-He estado pensando, ¿se acuerda de la luz que provenía de la cueva?

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… que quizás esté relacionada con aquel hombre que vi.

-Es posible.

-Yo… recuerdo ese poder. Sé que lo he visto antes. Por eso, pienso que es un shinigami.

Toushiro frunció el ceño.

-¿Y no se ha parado a pensar por qué no paraban de salir tantos hollows? –El peliblanco la miró.- Es que… ví una Garganta en la cueva.

-¿Cómo?

-Justo antes de acabar con los hollows, observé a uno saliendo del techo. No nos habíamos percatado porque la propia luz creaba sombras y estábamos muy ocupados con los hollows. Pero estaba justo encima de nosotros.

-Eso lo explica todo.

-Quizás el shinigami…

-Espera, estás suponiendo demasiadas cosas.

-Es lo que yo creo, capitán. Piénselo. Ese poder sólo podía provenir de una zampakutô.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

-Es sólo… me es tan familiar… pero no consigo recordar a quién pertenece. ¿No podría ser que el shinigami hubiera abierto la Garganta?

-¿Para qué? Eso sólo podría significar que sería…

-Un traidor.-terminó ella.

-Quizás estuviese ahí por otro motivo.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? Niwa, acusar a un shinigami de traidor es algo grave, no es algo que se deba decir a la ligera.

La chica frunció el ceño. Era obvio que su compañero no le haría caso.

-Yo también sospeché de ese poder. -dijo Toushiro, suspirando.- De camino, les pregunté a los tres shinigamis sobre la luz. No la provocaron ellos. Así que quizás tengas parte de razón. Ese poder era causado por una zampakutô.

-Entonces, fue un shinigami.

-No necesariamente. –Respondió él.- Existen unos hollows que poseen el poder de shinigamis y son capaces de utilizar una zampakutô.

-¿Se refiere a los arrancar?

-Sí. Veo que has oído hablar de ellos.

-Vagamente. No nos han explicado mucho de ellos.

-Los arrancar son hollows que se han quitado la máscara y han adoptado poderes de shinigami. Básicamente, es todo lo que necesitas saber.

-Entonces cree que un arrancar abrió la Garganta, ¿no?

-Sospecho eso.

-Pero, ¿por qué no nos atacó?

-Sí lo hizo, aunque indirectamente. Si él fue quien abrió la Garganta, nos envió a los hollows para matarnos.

-Entonces, los hollows que atacaron a los tres shinigamis, habían salido de la Garganta.

-Eso parece.

**-**

Pronto llegaron al cuartel de la primera división. Tocaron las puertas y entraron. El comandante se encontraba en medio de la sala, hablando con su teniente.

-Comandante Yamamoto.-dijo el capitán de la décima.

Yamamoto se giró y observó a los jóvenes que horas atrás había enviado a una misión de rescate.

-Capitán Hitsugaya y la teniente Niwa, habéis vuelto muy pronto. Teniente, puede retirarse.

El subcapitán de la primera división se retiró de la estancia a la orden de su superior.

-Sí, no fue demasiado difícil.- contestó él. Tsuki le dirigió una mirada furtiva.

-Tendrá cara…-murmuró.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el informe? ¿Rescatasteis a los shinigamis?- preguntó el comandante.

-Respecto a eso… No fueron dos shinigamis, como se nos dijo en un principio.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Pues que había un tercero, comandante.

-¿Un tercero?

-Así es. Cuando rescatamos a los otros dos, nos dijeron que había otro más en la cueva.

-¿Sabe cómo se llama ese shinigami?

Toushiro se giró hacia Tsuki.

-¿Sabías su nombre?

-Sí. Se llama Shiki Raion.- respondió Niwa.

-¿Shiki Raion?- preguntó el comandante.- Vaya…

-¿Qué ocurre con él?- dijo ella.

-Shiki Raion fue enviado hace dos días a una misión de inspección en el mundo humano.- respondió Yamamoto. –Aunque… hay quien me ha dicho que sintió su reiatsu hoy mismo, aquí, en la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿Y fue enviado a donde fuimos nosotros? -preguntó Toushiro.

-Su misión se situaba a varios kilómetros de distancia, en una ciudad.

-Entonces… no estaba en su lugar asignado.

-Así es, su desplazamiento no fue autorizado. Le interrogaremos para saber qué ocurrió exactamente.-concluyó el comandante.- Si revela algo de interés, les mantendré informados.

-Comandante,-dijo Tsuki- hay algo más.

-¿De qué se trata, Niwa?

-Verá… cuando rescatamos a los shinigamis, apareció alguien más en la cueva.

-¿Y lo han identificado?

-No, señor. Además, había luz y una Garganta. Creemos que fueron provocadas por esa persona.

-¿Una Garganta apartada de la población humana?-preguntó Yamamoto.- Sí, es posible que haya sido abierta desde el mundo humano. ¿Y cómo lo relacionan con la luz?

-Creemos que el individuo usó una zampakutô.-respondió Toushiro.

-¿Un shinigami?

-Quizás.

Yamamoto meditó durante un momento. En seguida captó el mensaje de Hitsugaya.

Arrancar.

-Reconozco ese poder. Aunque no consigo recordar a quién pertenece, estoy segura de que era de un shinigami.-dijo la chica.

-Eso quiere decir, que conocías al portador de esa zampakutô. ¿No es así?- preguntó el comandante.

-Eso creo, señor. Creía que era un arrancar, pero, si he reconocido ese poder, es que era un shinigami de alguna división.

-¡Niwa, ¿estás diciendo que hay un traidor en el Seireitei?! –preguntó Yamamoto, enfadado.

-Yo…-hizo una pausa. No quiso que pareciera dudosa, pero claramente ni ella misma estaba segura de su teoría.- Quisiera volver al mundo humano, señor.

-¿Volver? ¿Para qué?

-Me gustaría saber quién era él realmente. Si reconociese su reiatsu, quizás podríamos saber por qué nos atacó.

Yamamoto suspiró. Sabía que si reconociese a esa persona, todo sería mucho más fácil y las cosas estarían un poco más claras. Pero no era seguro. Desde el incidente hace diez años, Tsuki no había vuelto a fallar una misión, pero, esto era diferente.

-No.

-Pero, señor…

-Niwa, no pondré en peligro a más shinigamis por algo que sólo tú piensas. Ahora, descansad. He de pensar en esto.

Tsuki agachó la cabeza, derrotada. Apretó los puños y se dirigió hacia la salida. Toushiro suspiró. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Toushiro habló.

-Comandante…

-Capitán Hitsugaya… Niwa es una joven a la que se le coge cariño muy rápidamente. Y es natural que quiera apoyarla, pero no voy a poner a ningún shinigami en peligro por una suposición.- dicho esto, se dispuso a marcharse.

-Si es una suposición… ¿Qué peligro correría?

Yamamoto se detuvo.

-Además, sólo iríamos nosotros dos. Sería bajo nuestra responsabilidad. Usted confía en la fuerza de su oficial y yo soy capitán. No veo ningún inconveniente en echar un vistazo. Si no era un shinigami, volveremos con la certeza de que estábamos equivocados.

El comandante golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

-Capitán de la décima, creo que no es necesario recordarle que no se discuten mis decisiones.

Toushiro advirtió por el tono de voz que no había nada más que discutir, y enfadado, estuvo a punto de marcharse dejando al comandante con la última palabra en la boca.

-Sin embargo… siempre es posible convencer con unos buenos argumentos y las palabras adecuadas.

El joven alzó la vista y miró fijamente la figura del superior, que le daba la espalda.

-Tienen el permiso para ir al mundo humano y averiguar sobre el supuesto arrancar. Vaya con Niwa y no duden en luchar si aparecen hollows.

-Gracias, Comandante.- respondió Hitsugaya.

En el chico despertó de pronto una urgencia: la necesidad de contarle a su teniente que podían ir de nuevo al mundo humano. Tenía ganas de ver la cara que se le pondría a Niwa cuando se lo contara.

Al segundo se percató de la estupidez que acababa de pensar. ¿Por qué debía de alegrarse?

Al fin y al cabo, sólo era una misión.

**-**

La noche estaba despejada y la Luna se alzaba en el cielo, destacando entre los demás astros. Tsuki se encontraba apoyada en una barandilla, pensando. De pronto, alguien se subió al tejado de la primera división, justo encima de ella. La chica se giró y se encontró con los ojos del peliblanco, que la miraban indiferente, pero con un vivo destello de victoria. El joven bajó del tejado y se apoyó en la barandilla, mientras Tsuki lo observaba con curiosidad.

-El comandante no estaba de acuerdo con que volviéramos al mundo humano para confirmar tu teoría. –Soltó de golpe, mirando al cielo.- Debes de saber que no es un hombre fácil de convencer, y que necesitas argumentos de peso para que acceda a tu petición.-hizo una pausa- Sin embargo, nos ha dado permiso para echar un vistazo.

Los ojos de Tsuki se iluminaron. Le entraron unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, pero no se tomaría demasiadas confianzas. Su cara de sorpresa no pasó inadvertida para el joven capitán.

-Te aprecia mucho, aunque no quiera demostrarlo.

-Capitán… gracias.

-Tsk… no tiene importancia.- una leve sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Toushiro. Pero duró poco, ya que de pronto tomó una actitud seria. –Oye, Niwa… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí… El comandante parece que no confía en ti por algún motivo…- se giró hacia ella- ¿Por qué?

-Yo… - la joven desvió la mirada, intentando evitar el contacto directo con su superior.- Ocurrió hace unos años. El comandante siempre me solía emparejar con una chica algo más mayor que yo porque compenetrábamos muy bien y formábamos buen equipo. Era oficial de la primera división, pero de más experiencia y mayor rango que el mío. Ella era… mi mejor amiga. -hizo una breve pausa- Pero, un día… nos asignaron una misión en el mundo humano. Todo iba bien hasta que un hollow muy fuerte se nos echó encima. Luchamos con todo lo que teníamos, pero no fue suficiente. Cuando estuvo a punto de acabar conmigo, ella me empujó a un lado y recibió el golpe. De pronto, unos shinigamis vinieron y persiguieron al monstruo. Yo les grité que volvieran para curar a mi amiga, pero no me escucharon. Para ellos, la prioridad era matar al hollow. Yo no pude hacer nada. Mi amiga murió en mis brazos, desangrada. No les culpo a ellos por no haberla salvado. La culpa fue mía por no haberme apartado a tiempo.

-Ya veo. Por eso, el capitán Yamamoto dijo que debíamos de traer a nuestros compañeros vivos.

-Así es. No volvió a emparejarme con nadie y yo siempre lo rechazaba cuando lo proponía. Para mí, era mucho más fácil trabajar sola. Tenía miedo de que se volviese a repetir. Por eso, al principio no quise ir con usted a la misión. - alzó la vista y lo miró, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- Sin embargo, me alegro de haberlo hecho. Al ir con usted… no sé, me sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Creo que gracias a esto he conseguido recuperar la confianza que había perdido.

El chico la miró, sorprendido de tan extraña confesión.

-No creo que haya sido gracias a mí. El mérito de recuperar la confianza ha sido cosa tuya.

Niwa sonrió.

-Bueno, es hora de descansar un poco. Mañana partiremos, otra vez.- dijo Hitsugaya.- Buenas noches, Niwa.

-Buenas noches, capitán.

El capitán de la décima se retiró y Tsuki se quedó allí, contemplando el cielo.

-Podré confiar en alguien... Ayaka...

* * *

**NA:**

**Vale, sí. El viejo Yama fue muy fácil de convencer. Pero es que no quería ponerle más diálogo .**

**Las rayitas (-) son para los espacios, no es que se me haya olvidado nada...  
**

**Oh, mis educancias,**

**XD**

**Feliz Año Nuevo!! n.n**

**Y feliz cumple, Miri.**

**Tardaré más en actualizar, debido a que se acercan los exams :S**

**Sorry, pero no me queda otra.. u.u**

**De todas formas, a partir de aquí, la cosa se irá poniendo más caliente... ejeje**

**Gracias, Erk, por tus reviews n.n  
**

**Hasta el próximo cap!!!  
**


	4. Hielo y agua

**Hielo y agua**

Caminaba por las calles del primer distrito del Rukongai, tranquilamente, ya sin miedo.

Nada parecía haber cambiado en aquél lugar. Después de tanto tiempo…

De pronto, unos niños corrían escapando de un tendero, con una manzana en las manos.

Imágenes volvieron a su mente.

_Ella corría, esquivando a la gente, intentando evadirse. Unas voces por detrás se acercaban peligrosamente. La niña se apretó un bulto contra sí y continuó callejeando. Se había memorizado el camino de vuelta, pero con los nervios ya no lo recordaba. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, recto, callejón sin salida. Mierda._

_Las voces se acercaban cada vez más. Ella se giró y vió las sombras que se agrandaban. No tardarían en encontrarla. Esta vez la matarían. Observó rápidamente a su alrededor. Unas tuberías viejas subían por las paredes. Se colocó el bulto en el pecho, y sin mirar atrás, cogió carrerilla. De un salto se agarró a una tubería. Pataleó para poder impulsarse con las piernas y agarrarse mejor, pero algo la cogió del tobillo._

_-Maldita cría. ¡Ven aquí!- gritó el mercader.  
_

_-¡Suéltame!_

_-¡Baja ahora mismo!_

_-¡Ladrona! ¿Piensas que vas a escapar?- dijo su acompañante._

_-¡Suéltame!- la niña pegó patadas y una le dio en la barbilla al hombre, que la soltó en acto reflejo. La tubería comenzó a ceder por el movimiento y el peso de la chica. Rápidamente, y con algo de esfuerzo, empezó a trepar por la pared, intentando no perder el equilibrio en aquella fina barra de metal. Se apoyó en el marco de una ventana y se agarró a las tejas. _

_-Niña del demonio. ¡Me las vas a pagar!- dijo el tendero, frotándose la dolorida barbilla. Cogió un palo grueso que yacía en el suelo y lo lanzó directo hacia ella. Chocó contra su espalda, haciéndole gritar y escurrirse de las tejas. La niña apretó los dientes e hizo un último esfuerzo para subir, pero no tenía fuerzas. Su estómago rugía y la espalda le dolía a horrores. Apoyó los pies en la pared e intentó subirse. Sus manos se escurrían de las tejas, tocó algo con el pie y se impulsó en él para subir de una vez. _

_Intentaba relajar la respiración. Se sentó en el tejado y observó al hombre que cogía de nuevo el palo de madera. Se levantó rápidamente, y comprobando que el bulto no se le había caído, comenzó de nuevo a correr, saltando de tejado en tejado. Las voces se escuchaban de nuevo, amenazándole de todas las formas posibles. Pero ella no escuchaba. Intentaba orientarse y decidir cuál era el mejor camino para escapar. Observó que más adelante, los tejados se acababan. Tras esto, una pequeña explanada y el río. Su mejor aliado. Aprender a nadar le había salvado muchas veces de sus atacantes. Sentía una gran adoración por el agua, además de que desde hace algunos años era capaz de controlarla, así que, ¿por qué no aprovecharla a su favor?_

_Saltó al último tejado y de éste al suelo. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la orilla del río. Sin dudarlo, se metió en el agua. Los hombres llegaron y uno de ellos cogió una piedra, el otro, al verlo, le sujetó el brazo._

_-Espera, es sólo una niña._

_-Me ha robado mi mercancía. Merece un castigo. _

_-Venga, hombre, no es para tanto. Déjala que se vaya. Ya la cogeremos la próxima vez._

_-¿Y que me vuelva a robar? ¡No dejaré que se salga con la suya!_

_Su acompañante miró apenado y horrorizado el río, esperando que la niña no emergiera la cabeza. Pero desafortunadamente, lo hizo. La chica tomó aire y al instante volvió a sumergirse, sin darle tiempo al tendero de lanzar siquiera la piedra. El hombre gruñó y tiró la piedra al suelo, furioso. La pequeña llegó al fin a la orilla y se sentó en ella, comprobando que sus perseguidores se encontraban al otro lado. _

_-¡Que no te vuelva a ver por aquí! ¿Me has oído? ¡Si lo haces, te arrepentirás!-gritó el tendero. La chica frunció el ceño y observó cómo se marchaban. El río era muy profundo en esa parte, y al parecer, no todo el mundo sabía nadar. _

_Se metió la mano en la camiseta y sacó su trofeo. Una linda manzana roja. La observó con admiración y orgullo. Al fin, su estómago la dejaría en paz. Al menos, por unas horas. _

_-Eh, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?_

_La chica se giró y vio un grupo de chicos más grandes que ella, que la miraban de forma poco amigable. La niña clavó sus ojos ambarinos en el que parecía el líder, cuya sonrisa le recordaba al de una serpiente. _

_-¿Quieres jugar, pequeña?- le dijo._

_La joven no contestó. Frunció el ceño y se guardó su manzana, poniéndose en pie. _

_-Venga, si me das tu manzana, te enseñaré una cosa muy chula. _

_-Déjame en paz.- dijo ella. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y había intentado que no le temblara la voz. _

_El joven rió ante aquella respuesta. _

_-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme, mocosa?_

_-¿Por qué no jugamos un rato con ella?_

_-Será divertido._

_Los chicos se acercaron peligrosamente a la niña, que no podía retroceder, puesto que el río estaba a sus espaldas. Estaban a punto de rodearla completamente cuando alguien habló por detrás._

_-Eh, dejadla en paz._

_Todos se rodearon y vieron a un niño poco más grande que ella. Tenía el pelo blanco y unos destacados ojos turquesa. Los demás no pudieron contener la risa tras el estado de asombro._

_-¿Qué has dicho, enano?_

_Un ligero tic salió de la ceja del pequeño, mostrando su enfado._

_-¿Cómo me has llamado?_

_-Enano._

_-Tú lo has querido._

_El líder se abalanzó sobre el pequeño peliblanco, que corrió hacia él, dispuesto a propinarle un buen puñetazo. El niño cayó hacia atrás, con la nariz sangrando. _

_-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer…enano?- le dijo el líder. El chico lo miró con odio y desprecio. De pronto, un chorro de agua tumbó al joven y lo lanzó a varios metros. El peliblanco miró incrédulo a la chica, que tenía la respiración agitada, con varios rasguños y una mano en alto. El agua del río estaba algo agitada y los compañeros del líder estaban tirados en el suelo, a varios metros de la chica._

_-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-le preguntó el peliblanco. La chica no pudo responder. Tras una pequeña sonrisa, se desplomó en el suelo, aún sujetándose su manzana en el pecho._

_Abrió los ojos y todo estaba borroso. Unas voces jóvenes llegaron a sus oídos, aunque no pudo distinguir ninguna. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, una cara arrugada apareció enfrente. La chica se incorporó inmediatamente. _

_-¿Cómo te encuentras, pequeña?- dijo la anciana. _

_-Yo…esto…bien…-contestó, con la cabeza gacha._

_-Me alegro.-cogió un paño que tenía al lado y lo metió en un cuenco con agua, que estaba algo teñida de rojo. _

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-En mi casa, joven. _

_-¿Y dónde está su casa?_

_-Cerca de donde te desmayaste, genio.- dijo una voz. La chica alzó la mirada y observó al peliblanco que aparecía en la estancia._

_-¡Tú eres aquél chico! ¿Por qué me ayudaste?_

_-Pff… porque quise y punto._

_-Toushiro, no seas tan frío. Lo hiciste porque te pareció injusto.- intervino la anciana. El niño gruñó. Se oyó una voz juvenil que anunciaba su llegada en la casa._

_-¡Ya estoy aquí!-dijo una chica de dos pequeñas coletitas y con cara amigable. Todo lo contrario al joven peliblanco._

_-Momo, qué poco has tardado.- sonrió la anciana.- ¿Lo has traído?_

_-Sí. Toma, Shiro. Te he comprado una sandía._

_-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.-respondió, en un tono borde. _

_El chico volvió a gruñir y le dedicó un "gracias" entre dientes, tras esto salió de la habitación y se sentó en el pequeño porche a comer la sandía. Momo sonrió y se giró hacia la chica. _

_-¿Ya te has despertado?-le dijo gentilmente.- Estabas herida y parecías muy agotada. Mi nombre es Momo Hinamori. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-…Tsuki Niwa. Pero yo…-se tocó el pecho, y al notar que no llevaba nada se alarmó.- ¿Dónde está…?_

_-¿Tu manzana?-terminó la anciana.- Toushiro la envolvió en un papel para que no se estropease. Está en esa mesita. _

_La chica se levantó de un salto y cogió el objeto señalado. Lo desenvolvió con impaciencia y observó la fruta. Perfectamente limpia, tal y como la había dejado. Enseguida se percato del dolor que sentía su cuerpo. Se agachó del dolor y Momo fue a ayudarla. _

_-No te esfuerces demasiado. Descansa un poco. Aún no te has recuperado._

_La niña la miró incrédula. ¿Por qué esa gente se preocupaba tanto por ella?_

_Se incorporó enseguida y sujetó su manzana._

_-Siento mucho las molestias y les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero… yo… no puedo pagarles._

_-¿Pero qué cosas dices?-preguntó Hinamori. Tsuki la miró sorprendida.- ¡No vamos a cobrarte!_

_-Entonces… ¿por qué me habéis ayudado?_

_Hitsugaya miró de reojo a la chica mientras masticaba. Él estaba de espaldas, pero se encontraba junto a la puerta y podía oír perfectamente la conversación. _

_-Toushiro te ayudó con esos abusones.- dijo la anciana.- Pero parece que pudiste con ellos tú solita. Momo y yo curamos tus heridas porque no te íbamos a dejar tirada. El chico te trajo a casa y nosotras cuidamos de ti. No necesitamos un motivo ni conocerte para hacer eso. Pereces buena persona._

_Sin su permiso, los ojos de Tsuki se empañaron. Quiso decir algo, pero de su boca no salió ni el más mínimo sonido. Jamás nadie le había tendido una mano para ayudarla, sólo para pegarle, ni se había preocupado por ella, sólo para saber dónde se encontraba y poder darle una buena bofetada o algo peor. _

_-Gracias…-dijo al fin, con un ridículo hilo de voz. _

_-Pequeña, considera esta tu casa._

_Tsuki se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir._

_-Yo… no quiero ser una molestia.- ¿Pero… qué narices? ¡Claro que deseaba quedarse!_

_De nuevo el dolor regresó a su espalda, haciéndole caer de rodillas. _

_-No te muevas o se te abrirán las heridas.-dijo la anciana. Momo le levantó la camiseta y observó las vendas que le había puesto horas atrás. Estaban manchadas de sangre._

_-Pero, ¿quién querría hacerte esto?-preguntó ella._

_Tsuki no contestó. Se apresuró a bajarse la camiseta. No quería que supiesen que era una pobre ladrona. Aunque lo más probable era que ya se lo imaginaran. Seguro que por eso la habían ayudado. Por pena. Ellos no estaban en mejores condiciones. Pero sí tenían una casa. Y comida. No quería que nadie se ocupara de ella por pena. _

_-Yo… he de irme. Lo siento.- se disculpó._

_-¿Eh? ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?-preguntó Hinamori._

_-¡Gracias por todo!-se despidió, saliendo de la habitación con prisa. _

_-¡Espera!-dijo Momo. Pero ella no se detuvo. _

_-¡Gracias, Shiro!- Hitsugaya la miró con un leve tic en la ceja. _

_-¡Que no me llaméis así!- se quejó. Pudo observar, durante una leve fracción de segundo, que ella sonreía y sus lágrimas habían salido sin querer._

_*_

_Había comenzado a llover y ya sólo le quedaba el hueso de la manzana. No podía apurarlo más. Se apoyó en el tronco del árbol en el que se refugiaba, para luego soltar un leve quejido al rozar su herida con la dura corteza. Abrazó sus piernas y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas, mirando desconfiada de un lado a otro. Los ojos comenzaban a pesarles. Ese sitio no era seguro para dormir, pero el sueño le vencía. Poco a poco, fue relajando el cuerpo hasta caer dormida. _

_Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que se dejó vencer por los brazos de Morfeo, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien cerca. Abrió despacio los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa de una serpiente. _

*

Caminaba por la explanada en la que años atrás había conocido a una chica de pelo corto y violeta y ojos ambarinos. Le resultaba tan familiar… ¿Era posible… que fuera ella?

_No paraba de llover. Hacía ya una hora que ella se había marchado. La abuela estaba preocupada y Momo no paraba de mirar por la ventana, como esperando a que volviera. A Toushiro no le importaba demasiado. Si no quería quedarse, a lo mejor es porque no le gustaba ¿no?_

_-Sabes que no es por eso.- dijo la anciana. Esa mujer parecía siempre saber en qué pensaba.- Parece orgullosa y sabe que no tenemos comida para los cuatro. Es una buena chica. Espero que le vaya bien. _

_Momo seguía mirando la ventana. A pesar de las palabras de la abuela, no podía dejar de preocuparse. Esa herida en la espalda… si se esforzara demasiado lo pasaría realmente mal…_

_El peliblanco observó a la abuela limpiar el paño con el que le había curado las heridas. Vio correr la sangre y pintar el agua. Frunció el ceño. De pronto, salió corriendo. _

_-¡Shiro!- gritó Momo.- ¿A dónde vas?_

_El chico no contestó. Salió a toda prisa de la casa. Callejeó hasta llegar a la orilla del río. Esperó encontrarla allí. Qué estupidez. Miró a un lado y a otro. Pero todo estaba desierto. Decidió volver, se estaba empapando y cogería un resfriado. De pronto, oyó unas voces. Se giró y vio a un grupo de jóvenes bajo un árbol golpeando a alguien. Agudizó la vista y observó el pelo violeta de una niña. La sangre se le heló y, furioso, se dirigió hacia ellos. _

_-¿Qué te pasa? Ya no eres tan valiente.- dijo el líder. La chica sangraba por un labio y le costaba trabajo respirar.- ¿Y tu manzana? ¿Ya te la has comido?_

_-¿Y no la has compartido con nosotros?_

_-Te enseñaremos a que hay que compartir las cosas._

_El agua comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de la chica, haciendo que el joven la soltara, asustado._

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_El agua le golpeó y lo arrastró varios metros. Todos se alejaron de la niña que los miraba desafiante. _

_-Tú… eres uno de esos raritos con poderes, ¿no?- dijo él. Se incorporó y la señaló con el dedo.- Tú… no eres más que una pobre ladrona. Jamás llegarás a ser una shinigami. No eres nadie. _

_Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia Tsuki, aún con un poco de miedo por si le volvía a atacar. _

_-Ni te acerques a ella._

_Todos se giraron y vieron de nuevo al chico de pelo blanco y mirada fría. El joven líder sonrió y soltó una carcajada._

_-Otra vez tú, enano. ¿Qué eres, su guardaespaldas? _

_Los demás chicos rieron mientras Toushiro fruncía el ceño. Todos notaron de pronto cómo la temperatura comenzó a bajar. Tsuki aprovechó la distracción para salir corriendo y colocarse al lado de Hitsugaya. _

_-Gracias, otra vez.- le dijo, en un susurro. El chico asintió y el líder los miró con odio. _

_Tsuki comenzó a juntar agua del río, creando una masa considerable. Toushiro, por su parte, había bajado la temperatura y la nieve empezó a caer, desplazando a la lluvia. Los jóvenes los miraban con miedo. El líder estaba indeciso, al ver el poder que presentaban los niños. Tsuki lanzó agua hacia el grupo, mientras que Hitsugaya la convertía en trozos de hielo. Los chicos, viéndose golpeados y sin poder hacer nada contra el hielo y el agua, decidieron huir. _

_-¡Os acordaréis de esto, enanos!- gritó el líder, mientras se perdía entre las casas. _

_-Vaya…no sabía que podía usar tanto poder.- comentó Tsuki._

_-Ni yo tampoco.- Contestó Hitsugaya, mirándose las manos. _

_-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó ella. Toushiro no contestó de inmediato._

_-No deberías de haber salido con esta lluvia.- se dispuso a marcharse cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo._

_-¡Shiro! ¡Tsuki!-dijo Momo, yendo hacia ellos. _

_-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así?_

_-Parece que ha parado de llover. – Dijo, ignorando el comentario de Hitsugaya.- Chicos, ¿por qué no venís a casa? Estáis empapados. _

_-Yo…_

_-Venga, aunque sea sólo para secarte.- dijo Toushiro, en un tono gruñón._

_*_

_Apenas pasaron unos meses, cuando un día, Tsuki desapareció, sin avisar. Toushiro la buscó desesperadamente, pero nunca llegó a encontrarla. Tras eso, Toushiro se volvió más frío y menos hablador. A veces miraba por la ventana, sobre todo los días de lluvia, pero sólo conseguía quedarse dormido. La abuela y Momo se preocuparon del estado en el que se encontraba. Se irritaba con más facilidad y más que nunca deseaba estar solo. _

_Cuando había perdido toda esperanza, un día tocaron a la puerta. Toushiro abrió y se quedó estático. Ante él había una persona de su estatura que sostenía a duras penas una gran sandía. El chico miraba con la boca abierta mientras ladeaba la cabeza para poder ver al portador de la sandía. _

_-Toushiro, ¿quién es?- preguntó la anciana. El peliblanco no contestó. Cogió la sandía de las manos de su portador y la colocaba en el suelo. Al volver sus ojos a la persona no pudo despegarlos de ella. _

_-Espero que te guste.- Dijo Tsuki. La niña lo miraba sonriente. Toushiro aún no salía de su asombro. Inmediatamente, hizo algo que sólo ella pudo ver. El chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Tsuki se sorprendió ante aquél gesto. Eso no era propio de él. -¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-¡Idiota!- le dijo, sin deshacer el abrazo. Tsuki sonrió mientras le correspondía. _

_-Toushiro, ¿quién…? ¡Oh!- dijo la abuela, sorprendida de ver al peliblanco abrazando a Tsuki. Inmediatamente, Hitsugaya se separó de ella.- ¡Pequeña! ¿Dónde has estado?_

_Momo se acercó a la puerta. _

_-¡Tsuki! ¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos buscado por todas partes. ¡Estábamos preocupadísimos por ti! Sobre todo Shiro. No se ha despegado de la ventana desde que te fuiste._

_Al momento, un tono rojizo apareció en las mejillas de Toushiro, que les dio la espalda._

_-No exageres, sólo estuve una vez. Además, me daba lo mismo si volvía o no. _

_Hinamori sonrió. _

_-Venga, sabes que eso no es verdad. Por cierto, ¿por qué te marchaste, Tsuki?_

_-Yo…quería recompensaros por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Y a Toushiro por haberme salvado dos veces.- dijo la chica.- Así que me puse a trabajar. _

_-¿A trabajar? ¿En qué?_

_-Pues… como había un hombre que transportaba su mercancía a este distrito, me ofrecí a ayudarle._

_-¿Y qué te daba a cambio?_

_-Todos los días me daba una manzana. Y me prometió la sandía más grande que consiguiera. Así que no dudé en aceptarlo. _

_-¡Caray! ¿Hiciste eso todo este tiempo sólo para traerle una sandía a Shiro?- dijo Momo. Tsuki asintió, sonriendo. _

_-Pues por lo menos podías haber avisado. Nos has tenido muy preocupados estos meses por una tontería.- dijo Hitsugaya. Se metió en la casa, sin decir nada más, pero se quedó junto a la puerta, escuchando. _

_-Shiro…- dijo Momo.- No te preocupes, no lo dice en serio._

_-Tiene razón.- respondió Tsuki.- Tenía que haberos avisado, pero cuando acepté el trabajo no me dejaba volver. Lo siento._

_La chica agachó la cabeza._

_-Venga, no te lo tomes a mal. Has trabajado duro y has obtenido tu recompensa. _

_-Sí… he pensado, que como tengo un trabajo y puedo traeros algo de comida, aunque no sea mucho, no necesito quedarme aquí. Es decir… que no seré una carga para nadie. Me sentiré más útil si estoy fuera. _

_Momo entristeció la mirada._

_-Entonces, ¿te vas otra vez?_

_-Tsuki, hagas lo que hagas, tienes mi apoyo.- dijo la anciana._

_-¡Y el mío!- dijo Hinamori. Miró hacia la casa.- Y seguro que el de Shiro también. _

_El chico frunció el ceño mientras se mordía el labio. Ella se volvería a ir y se sentiría vacío y solo. ¿Pero, por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente orgulloso?_

_-Bueno, he de irme.- anunció la niña. Abrazó a Momo y a la anciana y miró hacia la puerta. El peliblanco no volvería a salir.- Adiós, Toushiro. _

_-¡Que te vaya bien, Tsuki!- dijo Momo. La chica decía adiós con la mano mientras se alejaba de la casa. _

_Estaba ya cerca de la casa del mercader, cuando alguien se le acercó corriendo por detrás. Ella se giró y observó unos ojos turquesa que la miraban indecisos. El chico trató de calmar su respiración, cogió aire y empezó a hablar._

_-Yo… quisieraquetequedaras... perosiquierestrabajarpormínohayproblema...  
_

_Tsuki rió por lo bajo. Realmente no se había enterado de nada. Pero entendió qué quería decirle._

_-Yo también te echaré de menos. _

_Toushiro curvó levemente sus labios para formar una modesta sonrisa. _

_-Espero que te guste la sandía. – dijo ella, sonriendo. Se giró y corrió en dirección a la casa del mercader. _

_-Claro que me gustará… idiota.-contestó él, en apenas un susurro, ampliando su sonrisa._

_*_

Toushiro divisó el árbol donde se encontró con Tsuki por segunda vez. Se sorprendió al ver que había alguien sentado en su sombra. Se acercó y vio una chica de pelo largo y violeta. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar siquiera su nombre?

La primera vez que la vio… cuando el comandante la asignó para sustituir a Matsumoto. Y después en la cueva, no le dio demasiada importancia, pero ese control sobre el agua… qué idiota había sido. La había tenido delante y ni se acordó de ella.

-Niwa,- la llamó. La chica se giró y observó al niño que en el pasado la salvó dos veces. Había cambiado ¿Y si no era él? Había pasado tanto tiempo… quizás no la recordaba, por eso no lo había mencionado.- quería preguntarte si tú…- ¿O quizás sí?- de pequeña…-¿trabajaba para un mercader? ¡Oh, sí, sí!

-¡Shiro!- aquella maldita interrupción. Pero, ¿quién diablos…?- Oh, lo siento, pensé que estabas solo.

-¿Qué quieres Hinamori?

Aquellas palabras le martilleaban en la cabeza. ¿Hinamori?

-¿Hinamori…?- pensó ella en voz alta. La aludida se giró hacia ella.

-Perdón, ¿te conozco?

-¿Momo… Hinamori?- esperó no haber metido la pata.

-Sí.

La chica sonrió al conocer la respuesta.

-No puede ser. Momo… ¿no me recuerdas? Soy Tsuki, la niña de la manzana.

Al instante, Hinamori se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

-¿Tsuki? ¿Eres tú de verdad? ¡Oh, no me lo puedo creer! ¡Shiro, es ella!

Dando saltitos, Momo se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó, ignorando el tic del joven capitán.

-¡Tsuki! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Eres tú!- dijo Hinamori.- ¿Por qué no lo celebramos? ¡Los tres juntos!

-No has cambiado nada, Momo.- dijo la chica, riendo.

-Nada de fiestas, Hinamori, nos tenemos que ir a una misión.- dijo Hitsugaya, en un tono serio.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pues cuando volváis!- su alegría era tal, que apenas podía pensar siquiera lo que decía.

-¡Prometido!- dijo Tsuki. Las dos chicas miraron al peliblanco esperando su respuesta.

-Sí, sí. Pero primero es el trabajo. Vamos, Niwa, tenemos que irnos.

-Yo también tengo una misión.- dijo Hinamori.- Intentaré no tardar para que nos vayamos los tres. ¡Suerte, chicos!

*

-Así que no me recordabas.- dijo Tsuki, caminando junto a su capitán hacia el portal.

-Tú a mí tampoco.- se defendió Hitsugaya.

-Yo ya tenía mis sospechas… estaba a punto de decírtelo.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Antes o después que yo?- se burló. La chica miró orgullosa hacia otro lado, levantando la cabeza. Sonreía. Estaba feliz. Otra vez.

* * *

**NA:**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el cuarto cap n.n**

**Me hubiese gustado ser más dura con Tsuki, pero no me va eso de meter violaciones...¬¬**

**Bah... las odio!!!**

**Mmmm muy tierno T- chan n.n**

**Puse a los niños con habilidades muy desarrolladas, pero realmente es que las tienen, sólo las entrenan en la escuela XD  
**

**Más acción en el siguiente cap. sorry... este no tocaba. n.n'**

**Nos leemos!!**


	5. Misión II

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama y blablabla...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Misión II**

Llevaba una sonrisa tonta dibujada en la cara. Tenía al chico que creía haber perdido hace años, caminando a su lado. Llegaron al portal y se detuvieron.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, el portal está listo.- dijo un shinigami, que se hallaba junto a él. Toushiro asintió y los dos jóvenes se dejaron tragar por aquella luz.

*

Frente a ellos, aquella maldita cueva. Toushiro se giró hacia Niwa.

-Entremos con cuidado. No sabemos qué hay ahí dentro y los arrancar son fuertes.

-No se preocupe, capitán. Ahora mismo, soy más fuerte que usted.- contestó Tsuki, sonriendo.

Había vuelto a llamarlo así, "capitán". No supo por qué, pero eso le incomodó un poco. Al fin y al cabo, ella era su amiga, ¿verdad?

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño y se adentró en la cueva, seguido de la shinigami. Había grandes charcos por toda la superficie. El claro donde habían luchado el día anterior estaba prácticamente inundado. El joven capitán observó a su alrededor. Ninguna garganta a la vista.

-Capitán, fíjese. No hay nada.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? ¿Un ejército de hollows esperándonos?

-No. Aquella extraña luz. Ese polvillo naranja ha desaparecido. Apenas puedo ver nada.

-Es cierto. – Toushiro suspiró. No sacarían nada en claro ahí parados. -Venga, sigamos.

La chica asintió y se paró justo en frente de la inmensa masa de agua que tenían delante.

-La garganta estaba ahí arriba.- señaló con el dedo un trozo de techo que se encontraba a poca distancia de ellos.

-Pues parece que ya no está. Todo está inundado, no podremos seguir avanzando. Niwa, ¿qué haces?

La chica se había acercado al agua y parecía querer meterse en ella.

-Podría nadar para echar un vistazo si hay algo al otro lado, capitán.

-¿Y yo qué hago? ¿Te espero aquí sentado?-preguntó con ironía.

-¿Usted no era el capitán? Debería de decidirlo usted.- le respondió de la misma manera.

Hitsugaya no pudo contestar, ya que un rugido resonó por toda la sala. En seguida se pusieron en posición de ataque. Tsuki miró a su alrededor. Nada.

-¿De dónde ha venido eso?

-A saber.- contestó el chico.- En este sitio los sonidos resuenan, puede haber venido de cualquier parte.

Esperaron con paciencia a que un hollow se les echara encima, pero no ocurrió nada.

-Capitán…

-Sí, lo sé. Hay que hacer esto rápido.

-Quizás se haya abierto otra garganta.

De pronto, sintieron un reiatsu muy fuerte, que los aturdió por un momento.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Capitán!- la chica señaló la salida, en la que una silueta podía distinguirse claramente. Era la de un hombre.

-¡Vamos!

Los dos corrieron mientras observaron cómo la figura retrocedía y se alejaba de ellos.

-Joder. ¡Se está escapando!

-Más bien quiere que lo sigamos.- contestó Tsuki. Al salir de la cueva no vieron a nadie. Se pararon en seco y echaron un vistazo rápido a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Hitsugaya.

-¡Da la cara!- dijo ella, alzando su zampakutô. Una risa los alertó mientras sintieron de nuevo el reiatsu.

Un hombre apareció de entre los árboles, con una gran sonrisa y algo en la cabeza.

-¡Arrancar!- dijeron Toushiro y Niwa a la vez. El hombre volvió a reír.

-Sí. Arrancar. Y vosotros shinigamis.- observó el haori del peliblanco.- Y por lo que veo, tú eres un capitán, y tú…- abrió los ojos y de nuevo rió- Tú debes de ser Niwa, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo ella, sorprendida.

-¡Ja! Eso es un secreto.

-Así que tú eres el tipo de la cueva.-dijo el peliblanco. Tsuki frunció el ceño. Observó con más detenimiento la figura. Sus hombros eran mucho más anchos que aquél de la cueva, tenía el pelo alborotado y castaño. Además, tenía una máscara en la cabeza, cosa que el otro no tenía. No coincidía.

-Capitán, no es él.

-¿Qué?

-No es el mismo.

-Pero, si es un arrancar, ¿no lo ves?

-Sí, pero es diferente. El otro tenía una figura distinta. No son la misma persona.

-Joder.

-¿Con quién me habéis confundido, críos?- aquello molestó notablemente al capitán.- ¿A alguien en la cueva? Mmm… ya veo.

-¿Sabes de quién hablamos?- preguntó Tsuki.

-Por supuesto.- el arrancar miró serio a los shinigamis. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-No nos lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica. El arrancar sonrió.- ¿Nos estás retando?

-¡Oye! Tu novia es muy perspicaz, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, lo sé.-dijo Toushiro.- ¡Pero no es mi novia!

El capitán se abalanzó sobre el arrancar, dispuesto a cortarlo de un tajo. El hombre se movió rápidamente y sin apenas esfuerzo, lo esquivó. Toushiro se quedó suspendido en el aire, de esta forma no lo podían dañar. Pensó rápidamente cómo podían acabar con él sin provocar su huida. Miró al arrancar. No. Él no tenía ninguna intención de huir, aunque estuviera muriéndose, no huiría.

-Fluye, Tsumetai Umi.- el joven capitán observó cómo Tsuki activaba su shikai. Ella no esperaría a que el enemigo atacara. Mejor empezar cuanto antes.

-¡Cabalga sobre los cielos, Hyorinmaru!- a su orden, el dragón helado salió de su zampakutô, arremetiendo contra el hombre.

-Kujira no Namida.- El agua intentó golpear a su oponente, pero falló.

-Venga,- dijo el arrancar.- ¿eso es todo lo que sabéis hacer?

Los dos jóvenes fruncieron el ceño.

-Bien, Niwa. –Dijo el capitán.- Pongámonos serios.

La chica asintió y de un shumpo se colocó a varios metros del arrancar. Los tres formaron un ángulo perfecto de noventa grados, teniendo como esquina el hombre de la máscara. El agua comenzó a concentrarse alrededor de la chica, por su parte, Hitsugaya creaba nubes de tormenta.

-Por cierto, -dijo con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Hone Tetsu. Bueno, ¿comenzamos?

*

Toushiro había conseguido enganchar su boomerang en el brazo de Hone, reteniéndolo por unos segundos.

-¡Kujira no Namida!- Tsuki dio, por fin, en el blanco.

Tetsu miró su brazo congelado mientras se reponía del ataque.

-Trabajáis muy bien juntos, ahora entiendo por qué sois pareja…

-¡No somos novios!- gritaron los jóvenes, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- contestó él.- Bueno, me toca.

El arrancar arremetió contra el capitán de la décima, que lo detuvo con algo de esfuerzo. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y ágiles, no pudiendo así, dejar que Tsuki le atacara a la vez. El boomeran de Hitsugaya entró de nuevo en acción, provocando que Hone retrocediera y encarara a la chica. Esta, viendo que el hombre alzaba su espada contra ella, no pudo si no defenderse.

-¡Suwâru!- al momento, la masa de agua que se concentraba alrededor de Tsuki comenzó a girar frenéticamente, provocando un remolino. Hone no se lo esperaba. Chocó contra él y le arrastró. Cayó al suelo produciendo una nube de polvo que limitó la visibilidad de los shinigamis.

-¡Guncho Tsubara!- a su orden, la espada de Toushiro lanzó púas de hielo que fueron directo al arrancar. Tras un breve momento de calma, Hone salió de la polvareda y arremetió contra el capitán, estampándolo contra un árbol.

-¡Hitsugaya!

El árbol se partió y el joven peliblanco cayó al suelo.

-Ha sido muy fácil.- rió el arrancar. Tsuki lo miró con odio.

-No creas que con eso le habrás vencido.- dijo ella.- Además, aún quedo yo.

-¿Tú? Si no eres más que una oficial. No eres más fuerte que él.

-¿Por qué nos atacas? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como bien has adivinado antes… no te diré nada hasta que no me venzas.

Dicho esto, Hone alzó la espada mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Tsuki se puso en guardia y lo encaró. Era muy fuerte, pero no se dejaría vencer. No tan fácilmente.

El arrancar no dejaba de acosarla con la espada. Tsuki esquivaba, pero a penas podía encontrar un hueco por el que alcanzarlo con la espada. Al fin pudo saltar hacia atrás, y con un giro de su katana, un chorro de agua a presión salió de ella, golpeando al hombre.

*

Abrió los ojos y un terrible dolor de cabeza acudió a él. Se incorporó mientras ponía una mano en su frente. El ruido de metal chocándose lo alertó. Miró hacia arriba y observó dos figuras que se movían con rapidez en el cielo. Ella seguía peleando. Bajó la mirada y encontró su espada junto a él, en el suelo. La cogió y trató de incorporarse mientras todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Algo caliente comenzó a recorrer su frente, se tocó y observó en sus dedos un líquido rojo. Gruñó mientras saltaba y volvía de nuevo al campo de batalla.

*

-¡Kujira no Namida!- de nuevo, el agua golpeó al arrancar, esta vez, derribando varios árboles a su paso. Pero de nuevo, volvió a levantarse.- ¿Es que no te cansas nunca o qué?

Como respuesta, Hone alzó su zampakutô contra ella, mientras reía.

-¡Guncho Tsubara!

Varias púas de hielo alcanzaron a Tetsu, atravesándolo. Este gruñó y miró al capitán, que sostenía firmemente su espada.

-Enhorabuena, habéis conseguido que use mi Resurrección.

Los shinigamis tensaron su cuerpo, dispuestos a esquivar cualquier ataque.

-Confunde, Nami.- Al instante, un agudo pitido se coló en sus oídos, aturdiéndolos durante un segundo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó la chica. Tetsu sonrió.

-Enseguida lo vais a ver. Saimin Dansu.- dijo, moviendo la espada a la vez y apuntando a Tsuki.

Algo resonó en su interior. No supo describir exactamente qué era, pero el caso era que su cuerpo no respondía.

-¡Niwa! ¡Niwa!-Toushiro la llamaba desesperadamente, pero ella no contestaba. Ni siquiera le apetecía mirarlo.

-Bien, Niwa. Mátalo.- ordenó Hone. El chico se quedó estático. Miró indeciso a su compañera, que había comenzado a girarse hacia él. Vio cómo ésta alzaba su espada y arremetía contra él.

-¡Niwa!- Hitsugaya esquivaba sus ataques, bloqueaba con su katana, pero no obtenía respuesta de Tsuki.- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

Hone soltó una carcajada.

-Es inútil. No va a responderte.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-¿No lo ves?- sonrió con malicia.- Está hipnotizada.

Toushiro observó los ojos de Tsuki. Estaban vacíos, sin brillo alguno.

-Joder.- el capitán enredó la cadena del boomerang con la espada de Tsuki, haciéndole retroceder, momento que el peliblanco aprovechó para darle un golpe en el estómago y derribarla.- Lo siento.- dijo en un susurro. La chica cayó y él la sujetó a tiempo para evitar que cayese malamente al suelo. Bajó y la colocó con cuidado. Observó su rostro inconsciente y le apartó suavemente el flequillo de la cara. Se giró y encaró al arrancar, que lo recibía con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes cuál es mi poder. ¿Qué vas ha hacer al respecto, capitán?

Toushiro gruñó mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial. Varias nubes comenzaron a amenazar con descargar.

-Oh… ¿te has enfadado por que le he hecho daño a tu novia?

-Yo… no voy a ser tan amable como ella para preguntarte las cosas.

Al acto, Hitsugaya desapareció y un chorro de sangre salió de un brazo del arrancar.

-Dime, ¿quién era aquél tipo de la cueva?

Hone no respondió. Su espada cayó al suelo y él no tuvo ni fuerzas para sujetarla. De nuevo, otro chorro de sangre, pero esta vez, en el brazo izquierdo.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Quién era aquél tipo de la cueva?- Hone miró al peliblanco con odio.- ¿Qué pasa? Ya no estás tan sonriente. Creo que me has subestimado.

-No saldrás de aquí con vida, capitán.- contestó Tetsu. De pronto, unas espinas comenzaron a salir de su brazo. Toushiro ni se percató de ello, ya que miraba desafiante a los ojos del arrancar. Hone arremetió contra él, dispuesto a abrirlo en canal, cuando alguien lo empujó y se puso en su trayectoria. El arrancar rasgó la carne de la joven y se la llevó por delante.

-¡Niwa!

Arrancar y shinigami cayeron al suelo, bajo la atónita mirada de Hitsugaya. Bajó rápidamente y los halló tumbados en el suelo, sangrando. Algo afilado asomaba por la espalda de Hone. Toushiro se acercó a ella y quitó de en medio al arrancar. Tsuki había conseguido clavarle la espada, pero tenía casi todo el torso cubierto de sangre.

-Maldito…- masculló el capitán. La chica trató de incorporarse, pero su compañero la detuvo.- Espera, no te muevas, puedes sangrar más.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, volviendo el ambiente más frío.

-Hone…- dijo la chica. El arrancar alzó la cabeza.- Te he vencido. ¿Quién era aquél hombre de la cueva?

Tetsu mostró una vez más su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas, si ya lo conoces? ¿Te suena el nombre de Same Kazuo?

Aquél nombre comenzó a martillearle en la cabeza. No pudo pensar mucho. Tosió y la sangre le salió por la boca.

-Tsuki…- Las palabras apenas salieron de los labios de Hitsugaya al ver a la chica cerrar los ojos. El arrancar agachó la cabeza, dejando su cuerpo inerte e inmóvil.

La lluvia seguía cayendo. El joven capitán incorporó un poco a Tsuki y se colocó detrás de ella, poniendo su mano en la herida de la chica y pegando su cuerpo, arropándola para darle calor. Un pequeño quejido salió de su boca. El peliblanco apretó los dientes, furioso. Se culpó a sí mismo por la herida de su compañera. Apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Tsuki y cerró los ojos, como esperando a que todo fuese un pasadilla y fuese a despertar en cualquier momento. Notaba la respiración agitada de la shinigami.

-No se preocupe, capitán, estoy…- dijo ella, mientras giraba su cabeza y lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Toushiro bajó la mirada y la contempló, esperando a que terminara la frase. La joven tenía los ojos entrecerrados, con poco brillo. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus labios a los de su superior. Pero no le importó. Durante breves segundos, la chica lo miraba con sus ojos ambarinos, acercándose lentamente a él, hasta rozar sus labios.

Para su sorpresa, Toushiro no la rechazó, ni la llamó estúpida, ni la hizo a un lado, simplemente, se dejó besar.

No profundizaron el beso, sólo rozaban dulcemente sus labios, con timidez. Tsuki dio su último roce, hasta agachar la cabeza lentamente y apoyarse sobre el pecho del chico, cayendo inconsciente.

* * *

**Nee, siento el retraso n.n'**

**Pero, en fin, estas fechas son muy malas... ¬¬**

**además de motivos personales... **

**Mmmm quizás haya ido demasiado deprisa en su relación, pero... si no hacía algo pronto empezarían a fulminarme...**

**qué se le va a hacer...**

**de todas formas, espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Otra cosa, Hone es un arrancar incompleto, por eso su poder es limitado. Poner una Resurrección me pareció muy fuerte para él, pero no hubo más remedio... u.u  
**

**nos leemos!!!  
**


	6. Heridas abiertas

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Kubo-sama. **

**Siento el retraso, pero me había sido imposible continuarla. Gracias a los que la siguen y la leen. **

**Sin más dilación, el esperado capítulo.**

**Heridas abiertas**

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Toushiro la contemplaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Su mente no paraba de proyectar la misma imagen una y otra vez.

Ella lo apartaba y recibía el golpe, ella lo apartaba y recibía el golpe, ella lo apartaba y…

Y él seguía igual de estático. No se movía, no reaccionaba.

-Imbécil.- se dijo a sí mismo.

-No sea tan duro consigo mismo, capitán.

Toushiro se giró y ante él apareció Matsumoto, sonriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que deberías de estar en la cama?

-No sea tan frío, capitán. He oído que ha vuelto de la misión y que estaba en la enfermería, así que he venido a verle. Aunque, es su compañera la que ha salido herida, y no usted.

Hitsugaya bajó la vista y su mirada se tornó triste.

-Fue culpa mía. No debí dejar que… ¿Matsumoto?

La subcapitana de la décima se había adentrado en la habitación y se acercaba a la cama donde reposaba Tsuki.

-Matsumoto, déjala descansar.

-Acérquese, capitán. Está despierta.

Toushiro observó a la chica en la cama, y decidió ir a verla más de cerca. Tsuki se incorporó y miró a Rangiku un poco sorprendida. Observó a su alrededor y vio un chico de pelo blanco acercársele y mirarla con… ¿Culpa? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Pena?

-¡Tsuki! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Matsumoto.

-¿Os conocéis?- dijo el joven, mientras se acercaba.

-¡Sí, capitán! La invité el otro día a una ronda de sake.

-Cosa que yo no acepté.- Tsuki se llevó una mano a la cabeza. -¿Estoy en la enfermería?

-Sí.- respondió Toushiro.- No te esfuerces y descansa, Niwa.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe. – Se quedó pensativa-¿Qué… qué ocurrió después de que nos atacara el arrancar?

-Pues…- Toushiro hizo memoria, y al instante, sus ojos se abrieron y un pequeño tono rojizo apareció en sus mejillas.- Nada… importante.

-Oh…

-Tsuki… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Eh?- intervino Matsumoto- La ha llamado por su nombre. Vaya, capitán…

Toushiro le dirigió una mirada furtiva a la mujer. Niwa entristeció la mirada y varias imágenes se apoderaron de su mente.

Una joven, desangrándose y muriendo en sus brazos.

-Fue… un acto reflejo. – Respondió ella.- Lo hice sin pensar.

-Como casi todo lo que haces. – se oyó una voz por detrás. Los tres shinigamis se giraron y observaron al comandante junto a la puerta.

-¡Capitán Yamamoto!- dijeron al unísono.

El comandante se acercó a la cama y ambos de la décima se apartaron para dejarle paso.

-Una de mis oficiales herida en una simple misión de inspección. – La joven agachó la cabeza- ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

-Nos atacó un arrancar, señor. Se llamaba Hone Tetsu. Parece que conocía a aquél hombre que vimos en la cueva.- respondió Tsuki.

-¿Os dijo su nombre?- preguntó el comandante.

-Sí, señor. Same Kazuo. Dijo… que yo también lo conocía, pero, no recuerdo bien…

-Lo importante es que habéis regresado vivos y con algo de información.- dijo Yamamoto.- Buscaré en los registros, quizás encuentre a algún shinigami con ese nombre. ¿Algo más?

-Mmm… la luz desapareció de la cueva, y no sentimos ningún reiatsu excepto el del arrancar.

-Bien. ¡Ah! Una cosa más.- añadió el capitán general.- Raion ha hablado.

Toushiro y Tsuki se sorprendieron de la noticia.

-¿Y qué ha dicho, señor?- preguntó Hitsugaya.

-Ha dicho que lo último que recuerda antes de desmayarse, fue un agudo pitido.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Niwa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El arrancar al que nos enfrentamos, su zampakutô emitió un agudo pitido al activar su poder.- contestó el joven peliblanco.

-¿Es posible que se haya encontrado con él?

-Más bien…- dijo Tsuki.-Verá, señor, el poder de su zampakutô era la hipnosis, quizás por eso no recuerde nada. Yo también fui hipnotizada y lo único que recuerdo es haber entrado en una especie de trance.

El comandante se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento.

-Aún no podemos concretar nada.-dijo finalmente, caminando hacia la puerta. –Descansa y recupérate, Niwa. Quizás te necesite pronto para una nueva misión.

Tsuki lo miró sorprendida.

-Sí, señor.-respondió, con un leve temblor en la voz. Al fin… la había reconocido. Toushiro mostró una leve sonrisa. Ella era, de nuevo, feliz.

Cuando Yamamoto se marchó, la joven suspiró, tranquila.

-Ya te dije que te tenía aprecio.-dijo Hitsugaya.- Solo te tenías que ganar su confianza de nuevo.

-¡Oye!- dijo de pronto Matsumoto.- ¿Por qué no lo celebramos?

-Ya estamos otra vez con las celebraciones…- murmuró el peliblanco, poniendo mala cara.

-Esto no es algo que ocurre todos los días.-sentenció Matsumoto- ¿Y qué más hay que festejar?

-Hinamori quería celebrar que nos hemos reencontrado con Tsuki.-el capitán continuó con la explicación, al ver que Matsumoto no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía.- Niwa era una amiga que conocimos en el Rukongai y que por ciertas razones dejamos de vernos…

-¡Vaya, capitán, nunca me dijo que tenía una novia! Y más desde tan pequeño…

Un ligero tic apareció en la ceja de Toushiro, mientras Tsuki se reía.

-¡Que no es mi novia!

-Venga, no lo intente esconder, capitán.- insistió ella, con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero… pero… ¡Bah! No puedo contigo.- concluyó él, marchándose de la estancia. Matsumoto se giró hacia la joven de pelo violeta.

-Bien Tsuki, en cuanto te recuperes, haremos una gran fiesta.

-Te lo agradezco, Ranyiku, pero el capitán Hitsugaya no parece de humor para fiestas.

-Oh, no te preocupes, el nunca está de humor.-contestó con toda naturalidad. Tsuki sonrió, para después mostrar una mueca de dolor.- Pero prométeme que descansarás para entonces. Seguro que si Hinamori quería hacer una fiesta, el capitán Hitsugaya irá también.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ellos dos se llevan bien. Y se criaron juntos en el Rukongai, contigo, ¿no?

-Esto… yo no estuve demasiado tiempo con ellos.

-No importa, aún así, estoy segura de que acabará por aparecer en la fiesta.- Matsumoto parecía realmente entusiasmada por la idea, así que la joven terminó accediendo con una sonrisa en los labios. Adoraba aquella forma despreocupada y alegre de la teniente, siempre intentando ayudar a los demás… a su manera.

Salió a tomar el aire y a dar un paseo. No se torturaría toda su vida por haber cometido un error y haber dejado que su compañera resultara herida. Ahora que sabía que se encontraba bien, era el momento de pasar página. Jamás se habría sentido tan mal por otra persona, pero entonces, ¿por qué sí por ella?

Recordó por un momento su beso. Recordó el tacto de sus labios, de su sabor, su sensación… quiso sentir todo eso de nuevo, con ella.

Sacudió en seguida la cabeza. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Era una amiga perdida de su infancia y su compañera, nada más. Pero la había besado, y ella no parecía acordarse… quizás era mejor así, sin cambios ni quebraderos de cabeza. Él también se olvidaría de todo y punto.

Pero es que fue tan dulce…

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, avergonzado.

-¡Espabila, joder!- se dijo.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!- dijo un shinigami. El chico lo miró y reconoció que pertenecía a su escuadrón.- Le he dejado los informes en su escritorio, me han pedido que los rellene cuanto antes.

Toushiro suspiró y, tras asentir, se dirigió a su oficina para comenzar con el trabajo.

Al día siguiente, Tsuki se despertó sobresaltada en la camilla.

-¿Tsuki, ya te has despertado?- una voz la sacaba poco a poco del sueño.- ¿Estás bien?

La chica miró a su alrededor y observó que seguía en la enfermería. No contestó en seguida, intentando tranquilizarse y calmando su respiración. Unohana se encontraba a su lado, con cara de preocupación.

-Unohana… yo…

-Tranquila, sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Pero, chica…- la mujer se sentó a su lado y acarició una mejilla con su mano, quitándole el agua salada que había resbalado de sus ojos.- ¿Estabas llorando? ¿Qué soñabas?

-Ayaka…

-¿Otra vez? Cielo, debes de tratar de olvidarlo.

-Lo intento, pero ese maldito recuerdo me persigue… Unohana, creo que no seré capaz de perdonármelo nunca…

La capitana frunció el ceño y se levantó, dándole a continuación un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡AU! Pero, ¡¿por qué me has golpeado? – dijo la chica, tocándose la zona herida.

Unohana no contestó, simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa. Tsuki la miró incrédula, sabía que ella lo hacía por su bien…

-De acuerdo, espabilaré. Si he sido capaz de recuperar la confianza del comandante Yamamoto, sin duda podré superar mi error.

-Muy bien, pues ya puedes empezar.

-¿Eh?

-No sé por qué aún sigues aquí: tus heridas ya han sanado.

Tsuki se miró el costado y vio que no tenía ni una sola cicatriz. Inmediatamente, saltó de la camilla mientras miraba a su doctora con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Unohana, eres increíble.

La mujer sonrió y observó a la chica ir hacia una mesita, en donde se encontraba su zampakutô.

-Hola, pequeña, ya estoy de vuelta.- le dijo. La desenfundó y vio que estaba perfecta. La espada le reflejó su rostro, a modo de saludo. Sonrió.

-Tengo entendido que Matsumoto va a hacer una fiesta para ti esta noche. Será mejor que te prepares, ¿no?

-Sí, estaba muy ilusionada, así que no faltaré. Estoy contenta de haber recuperado a mis amigos.

-Me alegro por ti, Tsuki. Anda, venga. O sino llegarás tarde.

La joven asintió y se marchó de la habitación, dejando sola a la capitana con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-¿La has visto, Ayaka? Es feliz de nuevo…- dijo, mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo.

La joven pelivioleta corría hacia su habitación, esquivando a sus compañeros por los pasillos del primer escuadrón. De pronto, paró en seco. Se percató de que no tenía ningún vestido que ponerse. Apoyó un hombro en la pared y se quedó allí, en mitad del pasillo, pensativa. Una voz familiar y joven sonó a sus espaldas.

-¿Tsuki?- la chica se rodeó y observó a Hinamori que la miraba sonriente.- ¡Ya has salido de la enfermaría! ¿Cómo te encuentras? No había podido ir a verte.

-¡Hinamori! No pasa nada, estoy estupendamente. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a entregarle mi informe de una misión al Comandante Yamamoto.-respondió.- ¿Vendrás a la fiesta?

-Sí. Ahora iba a mi habitación a cambiarme, pero me acabo de acordar de que no tengo nada que ponerme…

Su amiga agachó la cabeza, colocándose un dedo índice en la barbilla, pensativa. Al instante, alzó la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡No te preocupes! Yo tengo un vestido que seguro que te quedará muy bien.

-¿En serio? Gracias, Hina.

-No hay de qué. Ven a mi cuarto, te prepararé yo misma.

Hinamori cogió a Tsuki de la mano y se la llevó corriendo. Al principio, Tsuki se sorprendió por este cambio de actitud en su amiga. Ella era siempre una chica tímida y algo insegura, pero realmente se veía diferente. Sonrió. Había madurado, pero seguía siendo la misma Momo de siempre. Se notaba que estaba emocionada por la fiesta y por su reencuentro. Sí, ella también parecía muy feliz.

Llegaron a la habitación de la chica, alegres. La felicidad de Momo era extrañamente contagiosa. Tsuki observó su alrededor: era una habitación sencilla, que conectaba con las otras salas de la casa.

-En seguida de traigo el vestido.- sentenció Hinamori. Niwa asintió con la cabeza. Supuso que sería uno de esos kimonos que llevaban las jóvenes doncellas en las fiestas. Ella nunca había tenido uno, básicamente, porque nunca lo había necesitado. Al momento, Momo volvió de su cuarto, con la prenda en las manos. Tsuki la observó con la boca abierta. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

-No esperarás a que me ponga eso, ¿o sí?

Hinamori la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

-¿Que si me gusta?- Tsuki se acercó al vestido para tocar su tela y admirarlo mejor.- ¡Es precioso! ¡Me encanta!

Su amiga sonrió aliviada.

-Pues, venga, pruébatelo.

-Pero… es demasiado para mí.

-No digas tonterías, tu talla es la misma que la mía… o eso creo. Por probar no va a pasa nada. – replicó, entregándole el vestido a Tsuki.

La chica suspiró, sin objetar nada más. Ya quedaba menos para la fiesta y no debía de entretenerse. Hinamori esperó a que se desvistiera y le ayudó a ponérselo. Le quedaba perfecto.

-¡Estás increíble, Tsuki!

-Pero… ¿se puede saber de dónde lo has sacado? Nunca había visto nada igual…

-Hace un tiempo, Rangiku y yo tuvimos que ir al mundo humano y… bueno, ella de paso va de tiendas. El caso es que en la escuela de Kurosaki hicieron una fiesta y nos invitaron.

-¿Kurosaki?

-Es un amigo que nos salvó de…- de pronto, su mirada se entristeció.- Del caos en la Sociedad de Almas… y…

-Hinamori, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí, no pasa nada. Es solo que… -la chica cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando que se le pasara aquella profunda sensación de tristeza que comenzaba a envolverla. De pronto, sintió la mano de su amiga en el hombro. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Tsuki, que la miraba con preocupación. Respiró hondo y sonrió.- El capitán Aizen, es decir, mi ex-capitán, traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas, y ese chico, Kurosaki, salvó a Kuchiki y evitó que el capitán Aizen nos matara a todos… al menos, eso es lo que me dijeron, yo estaba inconsciente. Mi propio capitán casi me parte en dos.

-Aizen… ¿era tu capitán?

-Así es. Realmente no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta. Era todo tan… perfecto. Quiero decir, nunca mostró ningún signo de querer hacer daño a nadie. –Dibujó rápidamente una sonrisa en su cara.- Pero no pasa nada, estoy bien, y todos estamos bien. Y… ¿por qué he acabado contándote todo esto?

-Me estabas hablando de cómo conseguiste el vestido y…

-¡Ah! Claro, claro. Pues eso, Rangiku me arrastró por todas las tiendas de la ciudad contra mi voluntad. Yo sólo fui al mundo humano para cumplir mi misión… pero ella es así, si ve una fiesta, acabará metiéndose en ella… y borracha.- suspiró con resignación. Tsuki dejó escapar una risita para tratar de aliviar la tensión de hace un momento.- Nunca pensé que me compraría un vestido así… pero es genial, ¿verdad?

Tsuki se miró a sí misma, dio un par de vueltas, como si bailara, y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Era un vestido negro sencillo, ajustado al cuerpo, le llegaba por las rodillas, donde se soltaba y se mecía al ritmo de sus pasos.

-Hinamori… nunca te había visto así.- se calló un momento y trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para que no sonara mal.- Quiero decir… siempre habías sido una chica tímida.

La aludida la miró sorprendida. Un tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿Tu crees? Es que… Me siento inmensamente feliz de volverte a ver. Hacía mucho que no me sentía así. Gracias, Tsuki.

-¿Por qué?

-Por aparecer, por volver de nuevo a nosotros.- fue hacia ella y la abrazó. Tsuki le correspondió confundida al principio, pero enseguida sonrió sinceramente.

-Yo también me alegro de haberos encontrado. Espero que no volvamos a separarnos nunca más.

-Yo tampoco.

Estuvieron así un momento más, hasta que Tsuki se dio cuenta de que se estaban entreteniendo demasiado.

-Hinamori… llegamos tarde.

-¿¡Ehh! ¡Es cierto! Date prisa y dúchate. Yo tengo que buscar mi ropa.

-Pero… ¿qué vas a ponerte tú si yo tengo tu vestido?

-Verás… Rangiku me regaló otro para mi cumpleaños, así que no pasa nada.- añadió, sonriente.

Tsuki no preguntó nada más y se metió en la ducha, saliendo del baño ya vestida. Vio a Hinamori meterse cuando observó su vestido. Era algo más elegante que el suyo, menos escotado y de un azul eléctrico precioso.

-Oye, Hina…

-¿Si?

-Rangiku me dijo que Hitsugaya nunca estaba de humor para fiestas…

Hinamori rió desde la ducha.

-Sí, eso es verdad.

-Pero me dijo que si tú ibas, él iría…

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿En serio dijo eso? Bueno, quizás hoy venga porque estás tú. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Oh, por nada.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más. Tsuki peinó su cabello y se lo dejó suelto. Momo salió al instante del baño, se puso el vestido y se arregló el pelo. Al momento, llamaron a la puerta. Hinamori fue a abrir, sonriente.

-¡Subcapitán Abarai! ¡Subcapitán Kira! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Deja lo de subcapitanes por esta noche, Hinamori. Hoy estamos de fiesta, ¿no?-dijo el pelirrojo. La chica sonrió.- Rangiku nos dijo que viniéramos a recoger a dos señoritas.

-Pero, ¿cómo supo ella que…? Bueno, nosotras ya estamos listas. Tsuki, ¿vamos?

La joven fue hacia la puerta, un poco extrañada de que dos chicos la acompañaran.

-Tsuki, ellos son Renji Abarai, teniente de la sexta división, e Izuru Kira, teniente de la tercera división. Chicos, ella es Tsuki Niwa, oficial de la primera división.

-Encantado.- dijeron ambos subcapitanes, con una sonrisa el los labios.

-Gracias.- contestó ella, amablemente.

-Bueno, mejor irse, o sino, Rangiku nos matará.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron su camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraría su amiga sirviendo sake a todo el mundo. Tsuki se quedó callada y pensativa en aquél momento, mientras Hinamori les hablaba de cómo la había conocido.

_Renji Abarai, teniente de la sexta división, e Izuru Kira, teniente de la tercera división._

Kira… tercera división.

_- El capitán Aizen, es decir, mi ex-capitán, traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas, y ese chico, Kurosaki, salvó a Kuchiki y evitó que el capitán Aizen nos matara a todos… al menos, eso es lo que me dijeron, yo estaba inconsciente. Mi propio capitán casi me parte en dos. _

_-Aizen… ¿era tu capitán?_

_-Así es. Realmente no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta. Era todo tan… perfecto. Quiero decir, nunca mostró ningún signo de querer hacer daño a nadie._

Los de la tercera división también habían perdido a su capitán, pero no porque muriese, sino porque también los traicionó. Miró a Kira. Estaba alegre, normal, sin ninguna señal de tristeza. Pensó por un segundo en Yamamoto. Él también adoraba la lealtad, para él, era un requisito fundamental para ingresar en algún escuadrón.

Renji se giró un momento a verla, ya que se había quedado atrás. Se detuvo y dejó a Hinamori y a Kira solos. Esperó a que Tsuki lo alcanzara.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo, al notarla tan pensativa y aislada de todo.

La chica alzó la mirada y observó al pelirrojo. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes, como si bucearan en los ojos del otro. El shinigami fue el primero en apartar la vista.

-Perdona, supongo que no es asunto mío.

La chica sonrió y decidió caminar a su lado.

-No es nada, realmente.- hizo una pausa.- Oye, Abarai…

-Puedes llamarme Renji.- la chica se sorprendió. Miró de reojo a su compañero y prosiguió.

-Renji… ¿Cómo… es tu capitán?

El chico se extrañó ante aquella pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues… si tu capitán valora, no sé, por ejemplo, la lealtad.

Renji alzó la vista al cielo. No sabía muy bien por qué querría saber eso, pero trató de pensar.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Y mucho. No soporta a los traidores. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Nada. Era solo curiosidad.

-Niwa, por curiosidad no se preguntan cosas como esa.- Renji la miró y alzó una ceja. Tsuki sonrió de medio lado y asintió levemente.

-Me preguntaba qué se les había pasado por la cabeza exactamente a los capitanes de la tercera y de la quinta.

Renji meditó un momento.

-Espera, esos son… Ichimaru y Aizen, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Bueno… la verdad es que mi última misión ha sido un poco extraña. Nos topamos con un arrancar que parecía estar sirviendo a alguien, y ese alguien parece conocerme.

-¿Y no sabes quién es?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-El arrancar tenía el poder de hipnotizar a la gente, y al parecer, la zampakutô de Aizen también tenía ese poder…

-¿Te enfrentaste a él?

-Sí. El capitán Hitsugaya y yo lo derrotamos.

-Entonces no creo que fuese Aizen.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ni todos los capitanes juntos pudieron hacerle frente, así que dudo mucho que una oficial y un capitán pudiesen derrotarlo solos.

-Tienes razón…

-Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas por mi capitán y por la lealtad?

-No pienses mal, no sospecho de nadie. Pero tampoco puedo confiar. El capitán de Kira también es un traidor.

-Y el de la novena.

-Es cierto… me había olvidado. Fueron tres capitanes. Pero, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, el poder corrompe mucho los corazones de las personas. Y según me dijeron, el poder que ellos ansiaban iba más allá de lo que imaginamos.

-¿Un poder inalcanzable?

-Para nosotros, sí. Para ellos… ni idea. Sólo sé que extrajeron una especie de bola del cuerpo de mi amiga y se marcharon al Hueco Mundo.

-¿Al Hueco Mundo? ¿Por qué iría un shinigami hasta allí? Ese lugar está plagado de hollows.

-Los hollows no son un problema para ellos. Comen de la palma de sus manos.

-¿Eso… incluye a los arrancar?

-No lo sé. Creo que nunca he tratado con uno.

-¡Chicos, ya hemos llegado!

Ambos alzaron la mirada, ni se habían percatado de que estaban a pocos metros de la fiesta. Estaban tan metidos en la conversación que no habían escuchado el bullicio.

-¡Tsuki!- dijo Hinamori.- ¡Ven! Vamos a buscar a Rangiku para que sepa que ya estás aquí.

-Vale. Nos vemos luego, Renji.- se despidió, alzando una mano. El chico le correspondió y vio cómo Kira se le acercaba, resoplando.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Pues… sus conversaciones son muy interesantes y le he rozado sin querer la mano.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

-Nada, ¿no?- dijo Renji.

-No, nada. ¿Y tú? Parecíais muy animados en vuestra conversación.

-Oye, no pienses mal, acabo de conocerla. Sólo hablábamos de una misión suya…

-Sí, ya. Venga, que he visto cómo le sonreías.

-¿Es que no puedo hacerlo?

-Sí…

Hubo otra pausa.

-¿Vamos a por sake?

-Sí, vamos.

Tsuki y su amiga habían llegado al centro del barullo y cómo no, allí se encontraba Matsumoto, brindando con todo el mundo. Las chicas se miraron y suspiraron, pensando en la vitalidad de su amiga. Matsumoto alzó la vista y las vio, corrió hacia ellas con una sonrisa, apartando a la gente.

-¡Chicas, qué bien que llegaron! ¿Por qué tardasteis tanto?

-No fue para tanto, Rangiku. Además, hemos venido con Renji y Kira.

-¿En serio? Pues si vosotras dos estáis aquí, mi capitán no tardará en aparecer. -Tsuki sonrió tontamente. La verdad es que no se imaginaba a Toushiro en una fiesta. – ¿Mmm?- la mujer echó un vistazo detallado a la vestimenta de las chicas.- Ya veo que le has prestado el vestido que te compraste en Karakura, y tú te has puesto el que te regalé por tu cumpleaños… ¡Ay, que lindas estáis! Seguro que ya habrá algún hombre que se haya fijado en vosotras.- En ese instante, las dos chicas miraron nerviosas a todos lados, rojas como un tomate.- Oye, Tsuki, tienes que celebrar por todo lo alto que te has reencontrado con tus amigos, ¿no? ¡Pues ven conmigo a beber sake! Y no aceptaré un "no" como respuesta.

-Rangiku, yo…

-¡Aceptado!- Matsumoto cogió del brazo a Tsuki y la arrastró por la fiesta, sin darle tiempo a acabar su frase.

-¡Que os divirtáis!- dijo Hinamori, alegremente. –"Al menos no seré yo la que sea arrastrada. Pobre Tsuki…"

Matsumoto cojió una botella de sake y dos tacitas.

-¡Brindemos!- dijo la mujer, alzando su taza.

-Claro…-la imitó.

-Por tu regreso, el reencuentro y…

-Por ser una chica tan linda.- dijo alguien más, colocando su tacita junto a las suyas.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el sexto capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ha sido el más largo hasta ahora ( ocho páginas en word), pero espero que guste igualmente. **

**Si es así, me gustaría que dejaran reviews, porque no sé si realmente merece la pena o no seguirlo. **

**Nos leemos!**

**Sayo!**


	7. Sin respuestas claras

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen y bla,bla,bla. **

**Nee... se habrán dado cuenta que no me gusta poner "Flashback"... no creo que haya mucha confusión realmente. Sólo hay que tener en cuenta que las palabras en _cursiva_ están en la mente de los personajes, eso es todo. n.n**

**

* * *

**

**Sin respuestas claras**

Hinamori observó a sus dos amigos bebiendo sake y riendo tontamente. Tras un suspiro, se acercó a ellos.

-Hola, chicos.- Renji y Kira se giraron a saludarla.

-Hola, Hinamori.-dijo Kira.

-¿Dónde está tu amiga?

-Se ha ido… bueno, Matsumoto se la ha llevado, más bien.-respondió inocentemente. Renji resopló.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada, solo que a Renji le gusta tu amiga.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡No digas estupideces, Kira!

-Chicos… creo que habéis bebido demasiado.

-¡Anda ya! ¡Pero si la fiesta acaba de empezar!- dijo Renji, alegremente.

-Sí…

-Oye, ¿no es ése Hitsugaya?- señaló Kira.

**

* * *

**

Tsuki miró sorprendida al portador de la tercera taza. Matsumoto, en cambio, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hisagi, qué sorpresa! Tsuki, este es Hisagi, teniente del noveno escuadrón, y mi mejor compañero de bebidas.

Tsuki tensó por un momento sus músculos. ¿Teniente del noveno escuadrón?

_-Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas por mi capitán y por la lealtad?_

_-No pienses mal, no sospecho de nadie. Pero tampoco puedo confiar. El capitán de Kira también es un traidor. _

_-Y el de la novena._

_-Es cierto… me había olvidado. Fueron tres capitanes. Pero, ¿por qué?_

_-Bueno, el poder corrompe mucho los corazones de las personas. Y según me dijeron, el poder que ellos ansiaban iba más allá de lo que imaginamos. _

Tsuki miró con detenimiento al hombre. Estaba bebido, era obvio que no actuaba siguiendo tan ciegamente a la razón en aquél momento.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga, Rangiku?

-Claro.- dijo, dándole un sorbo a su sake.- Ella es Tsuki, oficial de la primera división.

-¿Ah, sí? Nunca he oído hablar de ti. ¿Has ascendido hace poco?

-Si con poco te refieres a hace unos treinta años, pues sí.

Hisagi la miró sorprendido, pero en seguida soltó una carcajada.

-¡Oye! Tu amiga tiene carácter.

-Sí, pero es una buena chica.

-Me gusta.- respondió el shinigami. Una música más relajante, pero nada aburrida, comenzó a sonar.-Bien, señorita, ¿le apetecería bailar conmigo?

Tsuki no supo qué contestar, jamás le habían pedido bailar. Pero si lo hacía, quizás podría preguntarle sobre su ex-capitán.

-Está bien.- respondió, mientras le cogía la mano a su compañero. Hisagi la miró a los ojos mientras la cogía por la cintura. Tsuki no tenía pensado dejarse dominar, ni mucho menos, pero empezaba a pensar que aquella situación se le estaba yendo de las manos…

El shinigami se había puesto de pronto serio, y trataba a la chica como si fuera de cristal, algo delicado y que se podía romper. Hacía que Tsuki hiciese hermosos movimientos, a pesar de que ella no tenía ni idea de bailar. La gente se apartó para dejarles sitio. La joven jamás había estado en una situación como aquella, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y menos en manos de un hombre que no conocía.

Pero tenía que admitir que no le desagradaba en absoluto. Las pequeñas caricias que Hisagi le trasmitía le hacían desear que nunca dejara de bailar. Continuó dando vueltas, sin apartar la vista del shinigami. Él le dedicó una sonrisa, comprendiendo que le estaba gustando.

**

* * *

**

-Hola, Hinamori.- Hitsugaya se acercó al pequeño grupo, pero no divisó a Tsuki.- ¿Dónde está…?

-Se la ha llevado Rangiku.- le cortó Renji. Kira rió por lo bajo.

-Sí, quería invitarla a tomar sake.

-Otra vez…-murmuró Toushiro.

-¿Qué pasará allí?- dijo de pronto Kira, señalando a un grupo de personas.

-Quizás se estén peleando.

-No se oyen gritos ni nada de eso.

-Si tanta curiosidad tenéis,-dijo el chico- ¿por qué no vais a verlo vosotros mismos?

Los dos tenientes varones se miraron entre ellos, y tras una sonrisa estúpida, salieron corriendo hacia el grupo.

-Te queda muy bien esa camiseta negra, Shiro.

El peliblanco la miró de mala manera, a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

-A ti también te queda bien ese vestido, pareces otra, Momo-moja-camas.- la chica infló sus mofletes a modo de queja; él simplemente sonrió triunfante.

De pronto, escucharon que los llamaban. Miraron a todos lados hasta que divisaron a Renji y a Kira haciéndoles señales para que se acercaran. Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Abarai?- dijo el capitán.

-Mirad eso.

-Esto… no puedo ver nada.- se quejó Momo.

-Bueno, vosotros, que sois más pequeños, podréis pasar entre la gente.- explicó Renji. La chica no se lo tomó a mal y obedeció, pero Toushiro lanzó una mirada furtiva al pelirrojo, que creyó caer fulminado en aquél momento.

Los dos jóvenes se asomaron entre la multitud y observaron la escena: un hombre, que en seguida reconocieron que se trataba de Hisagi, bailaba hermosamente con una chica. Se quedaron estáticos al reconocerla. Tsuki bailaba increíblemente bien, dando sensuales giros y dejando tocar su cuerpo. Hitsugaya frunció el ceño. No supo por qué, pero en aquél momento quería ver a Hisagi muerto.

-¡Caray! No sabía que Tsuki bailara tan bien.- sentenció Hinamori.

-Ni yo.- respondió Renji.

Hitsugaya no dijo nada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho. Sentía la necesidad de ir allí y golpear a Hisagi, pero no iba a hacer semejante estupidez. ¿Qué conseguiría con eso? Otra cosa no sabía, pero estaba seguro de que la presión del pecho se iría y se quedaría la mar de bien. Decidió irse de allí, ver aquél espectáculo le hacía sentirse peor.

-Toushiro, ¿a dónde…?- preguntó Hinamori, pero el chico ya se había ido.

No paraba de maldecir mentalmente a Hisagi y el momento en que decidió acudir a la fiesta. La música dejó de sonar, pero poco le importó. Se dirigió a un pequeño bosque que se encontraba cercano al lugar de la fiesta. Se paró en seco y miró al cielo. Era ya noche cerrada. Trató de analizarse a sí mismo y lo que estaba pensando.

¿Matar a Hisagi por estar bailando con Tsuki? ¿A él qué le importaba con quién bailara ella? O cómo bailara, o cómo la tocaba, o…

La imagen del baile volvió a su cabeza. El vestido remarcaba su figura, haciéndola realmente guapa. Era cierto, las ropas de los shinigamis no dejan ver demasiado o nada el cuerpo del portador, por lo que no se había percatado de la figura de la chica.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así?- se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de retener más pensamientos similares.

-Así, ¿cómo?

Toushiro se giró y ante él apareció la chica del baile.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

-Eso debería de decírtelo yo. La fiesta está un poco más adelante…

-Ya he estado.

-Ah, ¿sí? No te había visto.

-Hmph.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Toushiro se veía realmente molesto por algo, aunque no era capaz de adivinar el por qué.

-He pensado…- dijo la chica.- Que quizás el hombre que me conoce sea un traidor.

Toushiro la miró.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Ya te dije que acusar a alguien de traidor es algo grave.

-Verás… he hablado con Renji, y me ha dicho que los capitanes que traicionaron a la Sociedad de Almas tenían a los hollows bajo su control. Sospeché de Aizen porque su zampakutô tenía el poder de hipnotizar, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que no podía ser él quien hipnotizó a Shiki. Después hablé con Hisagi y me dijo que la zampakutô de Ichimaru podía iluminarse, pero que tú tenías más experiencia que él porque lo habías enfrentado. Y por último, su capitán Tousen. Él es ciego, por lo que no necesitaba de luz, pero tampoco de nadie que lo guiara.

-Espera, espera. ¿Estás diciendo que alguno de ellos está metido en esto?

-No es fácil controlar un arrancar. Pero no estoy segura de nada ahora mismo, no tengo pruebas. A parte, no conozco en persona a ninguno de los tres, por eso los he descartado.

-Es decir, que no has averiguado nada, ¿no?

-Pues no… Pero, ¿a cuántos más shinigamis conoces que tengan el poder de hipnotizar o el de crear luz, además de que tengan a hollows bajo su control…?

-Te equivocas en algo. Si sospechas de ellos, no serían arrancar, sino Vizard. Los arrancar eran hollows que se quitaron la máscara, ¿recuerdas?

-Mierda, es verdad. Entonces, sí, seguimos como antes…

-¿Y el nombre de Same Kazuo? ¿No te dice nada?

-Se me hace vagamente familiar. Pero no soy capaz de recordar quién era. Quizás si viese una imagen suya pudiese reconocerlo…

-¿Y si fuera posible que fuera él quien controlara al arrancar? Piénsalo. Sólo lo hemos visto una vez y Tetsu sólo lo mencionó tras ser derrotado. Quizás lo estaba encubriendo.

-Puede ser. Además, eso explicaría el por qué no encontramos a nadie más con ese extraño poder de iluminar la cueva.

-Debe de ser él. La segunda vez que fuimos, él no estaba, y aquella luz había desaparecido. Todo encaja.

-Sí, pero seguimos sin saber ni quién es él, ni qué quiere de mí.

Los dos suspiraron, resignados.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo ella, tras una breve pausa.

-Sólo si respondes también a mi pregunta.

-Vale. ¿Por qué has venido a la fiesta, si realmente nunca estás de humor para ellas?

Aquella pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Fue directa, sí, pero no sabía por qué lo preguntaba.

-Pues…- se rascó la nuca, revolviéndose un poco el pelo.- Supongo que porque has vuelto. Mejor pasar contigo un rato más, antes de que te vuelvas a marchar sin avisar.

Esas palabras chocaron contra su pecho. Entonces, era cierto, realmente le habían echado de menos. Observó aquellos ojos turquesa, que ahora no parecían tan enfadados.

-Ahora mi pregunta. ¿Por qué bailabas con Hisagi?

Rectificó. Esas palabras le chocaron aún más. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? La suya había sido más lógica. Debía de tener una buena razón para ir a la fiesta, considerando que él nunca va a ninguna.

-Pues…- comenzó.- en un principio sólo fue para que me contara acerca de su capitán, pero…

-¿Pero?

-La verdad es que nunca había bailado, y menos de aquella forma. Fue increíble, tenías que haberme visto.

-Sí, te vi, genio. Sino, ¿cómo crees que sé que bailaste con Hisagi?

-Pues es verdad…- miró con curiosidad a su amigo.- ¿Estás molesto?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

Lo estaba, y mucho. En la mente de ambos, pasó el mismo término a la vez: celos.

Por un lado, Toushiro trataba de negarse a sí mismo que eso era cierto. Jamás los había sentido ni tenía necesidad de sentirlos ahora. Tsuki, por su parte, no estaba segura de si ese era el término adecuado, lo más probable era que estuviese equivocada. Toushiro no tenía ninguna razón para sentirlos, ¿verdad?

Una música parecida a la anterior comenzó a sonar, relajando un poco el ambiente.

-Yo…-comenzó el chico.- No tengo información para ti, ni soy igual de bueno que él, pero… ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

* * *

**NA:**

**Guau! Qué rapidez y eficacia, ¿no? *se echa flores* Parece que al fin estoy cumpliendo con la cuota. *se siente orgullosa de sí misma...***

**Bueno, espero no bajar el listón. Para cualquier duda, queja, flores, tomates, ponys, crítica... ya saben... reviews. n.n**


	8. Cambios

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (eso queda más que claro), pertenecen a Tite .**

**Como aclaración, diré que los pensamientos y recuerdos están en _cursiva._**

**_Enjoy it!_**

**Cambios**

La claridad entró por la ventana, despertándola. Emitió un gruñido, molesta, al notar que la luz no se apagaba. Se giró y se tapó con las sábanas, tratando de mantenerse en la oscuridad y volverse a dormir. No lo conseguía. Apartó las sábanas y resopló. Se moría de sueño y no le apetecía para nada ir a trabajar. Consiguió a duras penas salir de la comodidad de la cama, fue hasta el baño y se miró al espejo. Estaba despeinada y con cara de pocos amigos. Llamaron a la puerta. No le apetecía ir a abrirle, la verdad es que se podía quedar todo el día llamando: no le abriría. Volvieron a llamar.

-¡Niwa! ¿Está despierta?

-¡No!- al instante se tapó la boca. Qué bien empezaba el día.

**

* * *

**

Parecía estar más irritado que de costumbre. Matsumoto no hacía nada, como de costumbre, sólo estar echada en el sofá. Tenía resaca (según ella) y no podía ni enfocar las letras de los informes. Pero se había recuperado (según ella), y debía de volver al trabajo. Eso significaba que Niwa ya no sería su sustituta y no trabajaría más con él. Eso, y lo de la noche anterior, hacía que su paciencia, entre otras cosas, estuviera al límite.

-Capitán, si quiere, en cuanto el dolor de cabeza se me pase un poco, le ayudo con los informes. Déjeme un montoncito y yo los terminaré.

-No hará falta, Matsumoto, yo lo haré.- dijo, en el tono más amable que pudo.

-Pero… no quiero dejárselo todo a usted…

-Ya te he dicho que no hace falta.- contestó, algo más cortante.- Ya te pedí que los hicieras el día en que me dieron la misión con Niwa y no los hiciste.

Matsumoto miró sorprendida a su superior. Tenía razón, no lo había hecho, pero no comprendía por qué se molestaba tanto.

Llamaron a la puerta. Rangiku fue en seguida a abrirla.

-¿Sí?- preguntó. Un joven shinigami apareció ante ella.

-Teniente Matsumoto, ¿está el capitán Hitsugaya?

-Sí, pero está ocupado, ¿qué ocurre?

-El capitán general me ha pedido que le diga que dentro de una hora tiene una reunión con él en la primera división.

-Entendido, ya puede retirarse.

-Gracias.

Rangiku fue hacia el joven capitán, que había oído la conversación perfectamente.

-¿Qué querrá ahora el viejo?

-Probablemente Tsuki ya no me sustituya, ¿no?

El chico frunció el ceño. Esa frase tan simple, la odió. Deseó, por una breve fracción de segundo, que le hubiese dicho cualquier otra cosa, pero no eso.

-¿Por qué no se va a tomar el aire un poco, capitán? Lleva aquí toda la mañana. Yo terminaré los informes, se lo prometo.

El joven peliblanco arqueó una ceja, pero el rostro de su teniente no mostraba ningún tipo de evasión. Todo lo contrario, mostraba un tono firme en sus palabras y una mirada de decisión. Algo le dijo que esta vez sí podía confiar en ella.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Pero hazlos de verdad, ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto, doy mi palabra.

El chico suspiró, un poco más relajado. Dejó los papeles ordenados en la mesa y se levantó.

-Volveré en cuanto haya hablado con el comandante.

La mujer asintió, sonriente. El chico dio un último suspiro y salió de la estancia. Caminó por el décimo escuadrón hasta salir de su área, en dirección a la primera división. No tenía ninguna prisa, iba despacio, tratando en vano de dejar su mente en blanco.

_Tsuki se sorprendió por aquella petición; era obvio que eso no era habitual en él, pero por alguna extraña razón, deseaba bailar con ella. Tsuki sonrió, alegre. Le cogió de la mano y tomó su cintura, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Trató de recordar los pasos que Matsumoto le enseñó el día del baile, aquella vez, cuando estuvieron de misión en Karakura y acabaron metidos en el baile de la escuela de Kurosaki. _

_-Ese vestido es de Hinamori, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, me lo ha prestado, yo… no tengo ninguno. _

_-Eso es porque no has ido a Karakura con Matsumoto. _

_Tsuki rió, haciéndole al joven capitán esbozar una sonrisa. Jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con una persona, ni le había permitido a nadie acercársele tanto. Pero a ella no podía decirle que no. Su propio cuerpo le empujaba a estar cerca de ella. _

_Karakura…_

_Dio una vuelta, luego otra, y acabó a escasos centímetro de su boca. _

_-Tsuki…- dijo él.- Hay algo que debes saber._

_-¿Qué es?- preguntó la joven, mojándose los labios con la lengua inconscientemente. _

_-Yo…-se acercó a ella, despacio. _

_-¡Hey, parejita!_

_Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron por aquella brusca intrusión. Matsumoto caminaba hacia ellos, demasiado alegre. La seguían Renji, Kira, Hinamori e Hisagi. Toushiro puso mala cara. En buen momento decidían aparecer…_

_-¿Dónde os habíais metido? La fiesta es para vosotros._

_-Pero si la estaban disfrutando, Rangiku.- intervino Hisagi. Toushiro lo fulminó con la mirada. _

_-Ya os dije que no sería buena idea que los interrumpiéramos…- comentó Hinamori. _

_-No estabais interrumpiendo nada.- dijo el peliblanco, irritado. _

_-No intentes disimular, Hitsugaya.- el chico apretó los dientes. Definitivamente, no se iría a casa sin haberle pegado un buen puñetazo a Hisagi. _

_Tsuki sintió por un momento una pequeña molestia. Toushiro había querido besarla, eso no se lo había imaginado, pero, ¿por qué ahora lo negaba? _

_Quizás… ni él mismo tendría claro sus propios sentimientos. Escuchó una queja por parte del joven capitán y a Matsumoto diciendo que "era un broma". _

_La chica salió de su ensimismamiento, tratando de entender algo de la conversación. _

_-Me voy a casa.- sentenció. Todos se quedaron callados, no esperaban que el chico se molestara tanto. Hisagi trató de arreglar el problema, pero sólo lo estropeó aún más. _

_-Hitsugaya, ¿no estarás así porque haya bailado con tu novia, verdad?- dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. La temple del chico se echó a bajo. No contestó, al menos, no con palabras. Se giró y golpeó a Hisagi en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, estrellándolo contra un árbol. _

_-¡Que no es mi novia!_

_-¡Capitán!- dijo Matsumoto.- ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? _

_-Shiro, no tenías por qué ponerte así.- Hinamori fue hacia Hisagi, tratando de levantarlo. Renji y Kira lo tomaron por los brazos, aún sorprendidos de la reacción del peliblanco._

_Toushiro se había quedado estático. La misma pregunta que Rangiku le había formulado se la estaba cuestionando a él mismo. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? _

_Miró a Hisagi, que trataba de incorporarse, luego a Tsuki, que lo miraba sorprendida. La chica no le dijo nada, simplemente, apartó la vista e intentó ayudar al hombre. El capitán se miró la mano con la que había golpeado. Decidió que él ya no pintaba nada allí. Ni siquiera trató de disculparse, no sabía por qué, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto. _

**

* * *

**

Tsuki se había sentado en el tejado de la primera división, pensativa. Recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y la reacción de Hitsugaya. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera tan violenta? Suspiró. Aquello le pareció una actitud infantil y poco madura. ¿Y él era el famoso capitán con cuerpo de niño y mente de hombre? ¿El niño genio?

-Creo que se han equivocado de persona.- murmuró.

La imagen de su baile con él acudió por sorpresa a su mente. Aquellas palabras agradables, la forma con la que le sonreía, su acercamiento, su aliento… algo que le resultó extrañamente familiar. Se llevó una mano a los labios, rozando sus dedos suavemente. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de haberle besado? La noche anterior no había bebido, y se acordaba perfectamente de todo. ¿Es posible que hubiese sido en otra ocasión? Además… él quería decirle algo y no acabó de hacerlo porque los interrumpieron. ¿No será que…?

En seguida sus conexiones neuronales se activaron. Le había besado, lo recordaba. Aquél día, cuando derrotaron al arrancar. Pero… ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? Ella le preguntó expresamente si había ocurrido algo después de vencerlo… Él le había dicho que nada importante. ¿Entonces? ¿No había sido nada importante para él?

Frunció el ceño. Ahora entendía por qué no paraba de negar que hubiera algo entre ellos…

Miró al cielo. Era hora de irse: el capitán Yamamoto la estaría esperando y no quería hacerle enfadar.

Tras llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió, dejando ver una solitaria sala de reuniones, acompañada únicamente de dos personas: el comandante general y el capitán de la décima. La chica entró, sin decir nada.

-Siento la tardanza.- dijo, al llegar junto a Toushiro.

-Has sido puntual, nosotros estábamos hablando de ti, precisamente.- dijo Yamamoto.

-¿De mí?

-Hitsugaya me preguntó si era posible que, debido a que estás involucrada y que os combináis bien en batalla, pueda ser tu pareja en las misiones respecto al misterio de la cueva y del arrancar.

-No creo que sea necesario.-dijo ella.- Puedo apañármelas sola, o con cualquier otra persona. Además, Rangiku ya se ha recuperado y debe de hacer sus misiones con respecto a su escuadrón.

Aquello fue como si una daga le traspasara el pecho. Era obvio que seguía molesta por lo de anoche, pero no debía de involucrar lo profesional con lo personal. Meditó un momento. Eso era justo lo que él estaba haciendo. Mierda.

-Precisamente porque Matsumoto se encuentra en condiciones de ejercer, puedo ayudar en esta misión.- se defendió él.

-No necesito que me ayudes en esta misión, gracias.

-Basta los dos.- se quedaron en silencio un momento.- Para desarrollar vuestro trabajo en equipo, es necesario un mínimo de respeto y complicidad. Toushiro Hitsugaya, se te asignará el cargo de capitán en estas misiones especiales.- la chica frunció el ceño, mientras que el chico asintió.- Pero si esto provoca disturbios o impedimentos en el cumplimiento de las misiones, se te relevará del cargo, ¿entendido?

-Sí, capitán.

-Bien. En cuanto a ti, Niwa, ya no es necesario que sustituyas a la teniente Matsumoto.

-Entendido.

El viejo capitán suspiró.

-Ahora que tenemos eso solucionado, os voy a explicar lo que hemos averiguado y cuál será vuestra próxima misión. -Hizo una pausa mientras se levantaba del sillón.- Raion ha descrito al hombre que lo atacó como un arrancar, así que, efectivamente, el hombre que lo hipnotizó fue aquél que vencisteis. Por otro lado, mandé al capitán Kurotsuchi que buscara a cerca de Same Kazuo…

-¿Y qué ha averiguado? – preguntó Tsuki.

-Algo muy interesante… Al parecer, este hombre fue un shinigami del quinto escuadrón, primer oficial, con unos poderes y un control sobre su zampakutô bastantes desarrollados. Su zampakutô era Phoenix, y era una de las zampakutô de fuego más poderosas.

-¿Cuánto de poderosa?- intervino Toushiro.

-Es la segunda después de la mía.

Los chicos se quedaron sin habla. Eso… era demasiado.

-Pero no os preocupéis, Hitsugaya tiene en su poder la zampakutô de hielo más poderosa, eso bastará para hacerle frente. El hielo y el agua juntos serían suficientes para apagar su fuego.

La joven shinigami se quedó pensativa.

_Phoenix… ¿de qué me suena ese nombre? Esa zampakutô la he visto en algún lado, estoy segura. _

-Pero eso no es lo más interesante de todo.- prosiguió el hombre.- Creo haber encontrado el motivo por el cual, Niwa, eres su principal objetivo.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Es que había algo en los archivos que me involucraba con él?

-Más o menos. Supongo que no te habrás olvidado de Ayaka, ¿verdad?

Una punzada en el pecho. Eso sintió la shinigami al recordar ese nombre.

Aquella chica que transmitía su sonrisa a todo el mundo. La única persona que le hacía caminar y levantarse cada mañana, la que le ayudaba y le tendía una mano sin pensarlo. Aquella que consideraba su hermana mayor, la que se lo enseñó todo.

_-¡Tsuki, Tsuki! ¡Nos han asignado otra misión juntas! Tenemos que ir al mundo humano. ¿No es genial? Tú nunca has estado allí, ya verás, ¡es fantástico!_

_Pronto le contagió las ganas de ir. Pero, lo que no sabían era que esa misión cambiaría su vida, haciéndola más triste y solitaria que nunca, aún peor que cuando estuvo en el Rukongai. _

_El sol iluminaba la ciudad, haciéndola realmente hermosa. Nunca había estado en una y esa le pareció realmente interesante. Descendieron de los cielos, tras echar un vistazo general al lugar. Ayaka tomó a Tsuki de la mano y comenzó a enseñarles lugares que los humanos solían frecuentar. La chica estaba maravillada, podían hacer tantas cosas y tenían tan poco tiempo… _

_La tarde se les echó encima, y acordaron que tras encontrar al hollow que buscaban y acabar con él, recorrerían de nuevo toda la ciudad. Pero aquello no salió como ellas planearon. El hollow era más fuerte de lo que esperaron y agotaron por completo sus energías. _

_-¡Tsuki, apártate!- el hollow estaba a punto de acabar con la chica, cuando su compañera se interpuso en la trayectoria del golpe. El monstruo la mordió mortalmente, pero la joven pudo clavarle su espada en la cara, hiriéndolo. _

_El hollow la soltó, mientras rugía de rabia. Tsuki apenas había podido reaccionar. Corrió hacia ella, asustada y temblando. Comprobó rápidamente el estado de Ayaka: no podía hacer nada por ella. Debía de darse prisa y llevarla a la Sociedad de Almas para que se ocuparan de ella. El monstruo estuvo a punto de atacar de nuevo, cuando un grupo de shinigamis lo acorralaron. El hollow consiguió huir y ellos lo persiguieron. _

_-¡Esperad!- gritó Tsuki- ¡Mi compañera está herida! ¡Volved! ¡Volved! -Pero los shinigamis no la escuchaban. – Volved… por favor…volved…_

_Lágrimas traicioneras recorrían las mejillas de la chica, cayendo sobre la ropa de Ayaka. _

_-Déjalo, Tsuki, no pasa nada. –la joven la miró desconcertada. ¿Que no pasaba nada?_

_-Pero… ¡Ayaka, te estás muriendo, joder!_

_La impotencia hacía que el llanto no cesara. Tomó una mano y la apretó contra sí, tratando de evitar que muriese. _

_-Ha sido culpa mía, perdóname. Creo que nos distrajimos demasiado y no estábamos atentas a la batalla…_

_El brillo tan característico en sus ojos azules se fue apagando lentamente. _

_-¡No! ¡Ayaka, no me dejes, por favor! ¡No me dejes sola! Por favor… no me abandones… _

_-Prométeme…- apenas podía respirar. Un extraño hormigueo se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus heridas dejaran de dolerle. – Que no cambiarás. Y dile a Same… que lo amo. _

_-¡Ayaka!- inútilmente, la chica la llamó varias veces. Su cuerpo no respondía y sus ojos se habían cerrado. Tsuki gritó lo más que pudo, tratando de expulsar todo el dolor contenido. Pero era en vano, el dolor no desaparecería tan fácilmente. _

_Al cabo de un rato, los shinigamis volvieron de matar al hollow. Tsuki, en un primer momento, no pudo evitar mirarlos con odio. Pero luego entendió que su cometido era acabar con los hollows, no rescatar shinigamis. Había sido culpa suya, de nadie más. Su incompetencia había costado una vida y eso era algo que no se lo perdonaría jamás. Si no hubiesen matado pronto a ese hollow, quién sabe cuantas almas habría devorado. _

_Tras eso, el marido de Ayaka, Same, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. En un principio, no le echó la culpa, pero al parecer, su mente desvió y acabó diciéndole a Tsuki que "un día, se hará justicia". _

-Tsuki, ¿estás bien?- la voz de Toushiro la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se giró hacia él y observó aquellas orbes turquesas que la miraban preocupadas. Que estúpida había sido, y qué injusta. Él había hecho tanto por ella… y ella se enfadaba con él por una estupidez. Además, le había salvado la vida, justo lo contrario a lo que ella pudo hacer con Ayaka.

-Same… era el marido de Ayaka, mi compañera.

-Así es. –Dijo el comandante.- Ayaka era la primera oficial de esta división, y tras morir, te ofrecí su puesto. Habías ascendido muy rápido desde que entraste en mi escuadrón y llegaste al segundo puesto de oficial.

-Pero yo no acepté. Pensé que nunca sería capaz de ocupar el lugar de Ayaka, además de que no me sentía merecedora de aquél puesto. Entonces… ¿Same quiere matarme?

-Eso es lo que parece. Es posible que quiera vengar a Ayaka.

-Pero… ¿Por qué ha hecho todo esto? Es decir… casi mata a tres shinigamis y a un capitán. Además, tenía a un arrancar como aliado que podía abrir Gargantas a su antojo y con una espada que hipnotizaba. Todo esto… ¿solo para matarme?

Se hizo el silencio. La chica se sintió culpable de todo lo que había pasado.

-Es un cobarde… Puedo entender que me culpe de la muerte de Ayaka, pero eso no le da derecho a jugar con otras vidas. Si hubieran muerto, se habría convertido en un asesino. ¿Por qué no ha venido a mí desde el principio? ¿Y por qué ahora?

-Supongo que no podía acercarse a ti porque contabas, de cierta manera, con la protección del comandante general.- intervino Toushiro.

-Entonces, ¿cómo supo que el capitán me enviaría a esta misión específica?

-Raion fue enviado al mundo humano días antes de que los dos shinigamis desaparecieran. Sin embargo, hay personas que afirman haber sentido un poco su reiatsu aquí, en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Eso quiere decir…- comenzó Toushiro.

-Sí, que por aquél entonces, él ya estaba hipnotizado. Por lo que, de una manera u otra, se había enterado de tu misión. Recuerda que yo di un plazo de dos horas para que partieseis al mundo humano, por lo que le dio tiempo de sobra de utilizar un portal y marcharse, a órdenes de Hone.

-¿No se supone que los portales están vigilados? ¿Cómo fue posible que él pasara el control?- cuestionó el joven capitán.

-Una Garganta.- dijo Tsuki.- Hone podía abrirlas, quizás sólo tuvo que abrir una para él. Al fin y al cabo, funcionan igual que nuestros portales, ¿no?

-Así es.- afirmó Yamamoto.- Niwa, sé perfectamente que este asunto es personal, pero no voy a permitir que vayáis solos a por él. Ha demostrado ser muy peligroso y puede que esté aliado con más arrancar.

-Pero, comandante, yo quiero zanjar este asunto de una vez, sin que nadie más esté involucrado.- Miró a Hitsugaya, que le devolvió la mirada.- No quiero… que nadie más salga herido por mi culpa.

Toushiro se sorprendió. Parecía como si ya no estuviera enfadada con él.

-No pienses que voy a dejarte sola.- intervino el chico.- Ahora estás bajo mi responsabilidad, así que no permitiré que te pase nada.

La shinigami miró a los ojos del peliblanco, sorprendida de que aquellas palabras. Yamamoto tosió para tratar de llamarles la atención y que no se desviaran del tema.

-Veamos… vuestra próxima misión será en la ciudad de Karakura. He enviado una foto de Same a todos los shinigamis que allí se encuentran para que lo vigilen si lo ven, pero que no queden expuestos, porque no tienen nada que hacer contra él. Uno de ellos me ha avisado de que lo ha visto merodeando las afueras, así que he enviado a la capitana del segundo escuadrón, Soi Fong, y a un buen número de miembros de las fuerzas especiales para contener a Same. Tienen órdenes de no atacar, sólo de observar. Quiero ver exactamente qué quiere hacer y si tiene algún aliado más. Por tanto, esta operación puede durar días.

-¿Y qué quiere que hagamos nosotros mientras?- dijo Tsuki.

-Vosotros deberéis de ir también a Karakura por si algo inesperado ocurriese. Capitán Hitsugaya, su poder quedará reducido al atravesar el portal, pero en cuanto hagan contacto con él, se le dará el permiso para utilizarlo al máximo.

-Bien, señor.

-Eso es todo, deberán de partir cuanto antes.

**

* * *

**

-Tengo que avisar a Matsumoto de que me marcho a Karakura. Ve hacia el portal, enseguida te alcanzo. –dijo Toushiro. Tsuki asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar señalado.

Karakura, la ciudad en la que Ayaka murió. Trataba de no mostrar ninguna emoción cada vez que los demás la nombraban, y parecía haberlo conseguido. Suspiró. No debía de tener ningún miedo, Toushiro estaba a su lado y no iba a dejarla sola. Tenía que disculparse por su actitud antes. Pero… él tampoco se había disculpado con Hisagi.

¿Había cambiado mucho la ciudad desde que fue? ¿Cómo le preguntaría a Toushiro por lo del beso? Y lo más importante… ¿Dónde demonios se iban a alojar durante días?

No encontró respuestas, pero… ¿y si realmente se hubiesen besado? ¿Se supone que deben de seguir así, tan amigos?

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Esto la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado ya al portal, pero no había rastro de Hitsugaya.

-¿Me esperabas?

-¿Eh?- la chica dio un bote y se apartó del peliblanco, que la miraba interesado.- Joder, qué susto.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces distraída.

-Nada, estoy bien.- No creyó que fuese el mejor momento para preguntarle tantas cosas. Mejor era esperar a llegar a Karakura.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este cap. Espero que les haya gustado n.n **

**Gracias a los que lo leen y lo siguen, al menos pienso que la historia es coherente :D**

**Personalmente, me gustó mucho este capítulo, me llegó a sacar más de una sonrisa cuando lo escribí, y me dio mucha penita en la parte del pasado de Tsuki. Aunque el final no me convence para nada, todo hay que decirlo. **

**En fin, críticas productivas, siempre serán bien recibidas n.n**

**Nos leemos!**

**Sayo!**


End file.
